Rekindled Friendship
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the team are able return to Gabriela's world, only to find that everything has changed. While Sonic and Gabriela get closer they'll have to battle evil once again and find out how strong the bond of friendship and love really is.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Pov

I laughed as I rushed through the forest, enjoying the wind rustling through my quills. I could make out a light further up ahead, racing forwards I found myself at the edge of a cliff that dropped to the ocean. I grinned then ran back around the forest. It's been two months since we left Gabriela's world, it was hard for all of us. Especially me. I knew we'd see each other again, I just wasn't sure when… I stopped at the base of a hill when I noticed Shadow standing on top of the hill underneath a shady tree, alone. Ever since we got back he seemed a little more friendlier, like when someone said hello he'd nod his head or if you're lucky he'd say hello back. He glanced towards me as he saw me coming towards him.

"Hey Shadow! What's up?" I asked stopping in front of him, he rolled his eyes. Well… as I said a 'little' bit more friendly, of course that excluded me.

"What do you want, Faker?" I sighed shaking my head, then leaned against the tree.

"You seriously need to quit the faker thing, its getting annoying." He grunted then started to walk off, I laughed a little then ran right past him. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle, and then soon enough we were neck in neck.

"You still have the notion that you'll beat me?" Shadow asked as we raced, I laughed then started to run backwards.

"No duh! I know I can beat you! Last one to Tails' workshop is a slowpoke!" I said then turned back around and started to run full speed towards Tails. Tails' house was right above his workshop, I couldn't remember if Tails had said it went a thousand feet deep or a few hundred feet deep. In an instant I was in the front door and zooming through the house to the elevator, to take me down. I waved at Shadow as the door shut leaving him out, thankfully the door was sound proof so I couldn't hear the cursing Shadow did. Underground the workshop was almost like a cave, except for the tile floors and the florescent lights it might have been. Soon enough I saw the Blue Typhoon and a yellow furry kid walking out with a box in his arms.

"Hey Tails!" I called out, he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Hi Sonic! Whatcha' doing here?" He asked as I started towards him, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I raced Shadow here but it looks like he lost." Tails looked at me funny then towards the Blue Typhoon. The ebony hedgehog was leaning against the side, arms crossed on his chest.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I win." He pushed himself off the Typhoon towards me, I tapped my foot getting a little agitated.

"Chaos Control is cheating, you know." He smirked then shook his head.

"It's called using your abilities. And maybe if you light a fire under your feet you might beat me someday, but until that day comes you'll always be second best." I shook my head sighing, he could come up with thousands of excuses. I looked up at the Typhoon as memories came flooding back

_I placed her on the ground, she straightened her shirt then looked towards me_

"_I'm-" I said as I began to introduce myself but she cut me off._

"_You're Sonic the Hedgehog! The Blue Blur! The Fastest thing alive! The Sonic!" She said her whole face lighting up with pure happiness._

................

"_NO! I'm not leaving!" She shouted as she ran out of the room and into the hall. Instantly I took off after her, I zoomed past her then turned around. She was shaking with tears streaming down her face as she sat on the ground hugging Buster. I dropped to my knees looking her straight in the face, I could see the loneliness and the embarrassment in her eyes._

_"Hey, don't cry! I don't want you to leave. We'll just convince your parents to let you stay with us for a bit, maybe they can stay too. Every thing will work out fine, Just smile." I said cupping her chin so we could meet eye to eye._

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my daydreams. Surprisingly enough it was the dark hedgehog himself, I could see his eyes soften a bit as he looked at me

"You miss her. Don't you?" He said as he cast a glance to the Typhoon, I sighed nodding. Was it that obvious? Tails began to grin at me.

" I think I'm finished with the transporter Sonic. I might need to tweak it here and there but, I think we could make it. Wanna do a test run?" He said beaming, I could feel my face beaming.

"Sure thing! Just let me get Knuckles, Amy and Cream!" I said then zoomed out of the workshop. I was back ten minutes later dragging Amy and Cream behind me, while Amy went on about how I was finally starting to fall in love with her or something like that. Shadow was on top of the blue Typhoon runway, he jumped down when he saw me coming with the girls.

"The Fox said he set it up inside the Typhoon, and for me to help you or some such nonsense." He said, I nodded my head as I picked up Cream and jumped on top of the ship. I could hear Amy complaining about how I should have taken her instead of Cream, Cream giggled as she heard her too. As we walked inside I heard Shadow shout 'Chaos Control' then they were walking next to us. We found Tails in the control room, he was at one of the computers.

"So where's the machine, Tails?" I asked looking around, he turned around waving to Amy then to me.

"Well, you see. I programmed it into the Blue Typhoon, so that way when we go we take it with us. So that way we can have a place to live in until we get back. Umm…so where's Knuckles?" He asked glancing past me, I sighed shaking my head.

"He wouldn't come. He said he needed to stay and guard the Master Emerald."

"Oh. I was hoping that we could use the Emerald for a power source, but maybe if we turn on the engine it might create enough energy." Tails said then ran to the control panels, I noticed Shadow leaning on the railing as he watched us.

"You might want to get out, unless you want to come with us?" I said motioning towards the frantic Tails, his eyes narrowed.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't want to have her company for a bit? Even if she is a child, she seems very mature for someone of her age." I shrugged my shoulders then turned back to Tails. He was busy typing something on the computer when he looked up at me.

"Okay that should be it. You guys ready?" He asked. I rolled my eyes then grinned up at my little brother.

" You bet!"

"Okay then… here goes nothing!" He said as a button rose up on the computer then there was a loud click. Everyone fell to there knees, from the rocking of the ship. I looked up towards the window to see a never ending darkness, then a huge flash of light. Moans were heard through out the room, I got to my knees clutching my head as it began to lightly throb.

"Everyone okay?" I asked everyone replied yes at different times, Shadow was clutching the rail with one hand while the other rested on his head. I turned to the window and smiled, instead of the dark bleak walls of Tails' workshop I saw swaying trees.

"You did it, Tails! We're back!" I said as I began to help my little buddy up, he smiled then looked towards the window. Once everyone was up and okay I zoomed out of the ship and through the familiar forest, my heart was racing as I reached the familiar house. Only when I knocked no one answered. Did they move? I thought to myself, then turned the knob to find it open. I walked through the house, there were people's things inside but no one was home. I sighed scratching my ear then started back towards the Typhoon. As I walked in I noticed a girl about sixteen years old in the hallway. She had long bronze chocolate hair that fell to her waist, her green eyes lit up when she saw me. I wasn't quite sure what to do, she obviously knew me, but I had no clue who she was.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Sonic! I've miss you so much!" She said as she got on her knees and hugged me, I returned the hug then pulled away from her.

"Umm…I wish I could say the same thing but I honestly don't know who you are." I said looking at her as a twinge of familiarity began to set it. She laughed her emerald eyes glittering, then stood up. She looked down at herself then towards me, grinning wildly.

"Well… I guess I have changed a lot since the last time we saw each other. Two years of being away can do that to a person. Hmm…I bet Tails and Amy will recognize me." She said a hand resting on her chin then she began to laugh as she looked past me.

"You poor thing! You get slower everyday!" I turned around to see a large German Shepherd slowly walking towards us, Buster. Then I thought back when she said two years had gone. When Chris came to our world he said six years had past when it was only six months and if that was Buster then that meant……Gabriela.

"I'll race you to the bridge, Sonic!" I heard her laugh as she began to race forwards. I caught up to her instantly, she smiled brightly when she noticed I finally recognized her. I threw my arms around her as I hugged her, she sighed as her arms wrapped around my neck.

" Geeze how could I not recognize you! You've changed so much!" I said when we finally pulled away. And boy did she change, instead of that sweet round faced little fourteen year old I saw last was now replaced with a tall, graceful, and _beautiful _sixteen year girl. But there were a few things I knew hadn't changed : One- her glittering happy jade eyes. Two- Our friendship………..

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well here's the sequal to 'Character Encounter' I just want to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed on it! 155 REVIEWS! So I hope this next story will be just as great, so I need you guys to tell me what you think and I need to update on "The Human Sonic Team" So keep an eye out for that also I like to mention before you review that I do not and will not write explict, sexual, gory, yaoi or gayness or anything like that. I am a christian, I hope I haven't offended any one but those are my morals and views. So thanks again everyone and please,please, review,review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriela's Pov

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked down at the cobalt hedgehog. I just couldn't believe he didn't recognize me, I knew I grew up some but didn't think it was that drastic. As we walked down the hall I told him every thing that happened since he left, vise versa. I went back to school two months later and I actually got involved in school. Now I'm the cheering leading squad and I'm in the math club and for fun choir.

"Wow, Gabby. Sounds like you're really busy." Sonic said smiling brightly at me which made me smile even more. I didn't realize how much I missed his warm smile and his glittering eyes.

"Yeah, Probably because I missed being busy, so…tell me what you've been up to! What adventures did you have? I know you did." I said grinning at him, he laughed then shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. But first you might want to say hi to everyone." He said as he pushed the door to the bridge open, He walked in first with me following behind him

"Hey guys! Loo-" He began to say but was cut off by a flash of pink and red. Amy and I were hugging each other while she was saying about how much I changed.

"Oh My Gosh! Gabriela you look so pretty!" She gushed, I smiled… typical Amy.

"Miss Gabriela!"

"Chao Chao!"

I was suddenly tackled by Cream and Cheese I laughed as I sat on the floor with them on top of me. I gave Cream a hug and patted Cheese as he (she? it?) sat on top of my head.

"I missed you, Miss Gabriela! Cheese says he missed you too!" Cream said as she hugged on to me, I smiled.

"I missed you a lot too, Cream. You too Cheese." I said as they started to get off me, I noticed Tails standing off to the side.

" Don't tell me you've gotten shy, Tails!" I laughed then he ran over to me throwing his arms around me. Then he pulled away smiling, I missed them so much. It was sooo nice to see them again, then suddenly I felt someone staring at me like before. I got up then turned around to see crimson eyes staring at me, I walked over to him smiling. I threw my arms around him, he returned the hug with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Shadow. Don't think I forgot you, I never have!" I said lightly, he rolled his eyes with a playful glitter.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Gabriela." He said, I sighed as I turned back to the others then I heard the sound of rough panting. I laughed then got to my knees when I saw what was making the noise.

"Poor thing. That arthritis just makes everything harder for you." I cooed as I scratched his head, he looked up at me then turned towards the others. Suddenly he flew away from me and straight towards Tails, then both of them were on the ground with Tails on the floor getting a tongue bath from Buster.

"Ha, ha, ha s…stop! Th…that t…tickles!" Tails laughed of course no body moved to get the huge dog off him, I leaned against the railing, Sonic was instantly next to me.

"Some things never change." Sonic laughed then turned to me.

"So where's Knuckles? Is he in the cargo hold?" I asked when I noticed the red echidna's absence, Amy pulled out her hammer. I started to pale, not a very good sign.

"That dumb echidna didn't want to come! He had to guard the master emerald! He could have brought it here and guarded it perfectly fine!" Amy said wildly swinging the hammer, I jumped behind Sonic knowing fully well what the end of Amy's hammer feels like. Trust me, you'll feel sore for weeks!

"Rose calm down. That's his duty, I admire that in him." Shadow said as he snatched the hammer from her hands. It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by but before I knew it hours had past. I glanced outside and started to freak.

"Oh my Gosh! Justin! I have to get home!" I cried out then turned to Shadow.

"Can you use Chaos Control to get me home, Shadow." I asked feeling dread start to rise in my stomach.

"Justin? Who's Justin?" Sonic said lightly grabbing my arm, I covered my mouth shocked with myself.

"I didn't tell you? Justin is my little brother!" I said as I remembered his russet curls. Everyone stared at me in shock, I laughed.

" After you left my mom and dad announced that I was going to get a little brother or sister. So there's Justin, oh you'll love him! He is so cute with his chestnut curls and beautiful green eyes. I'll bring him by tomorrow, but I heard a noise outside and I had put him down for a nap. I really need to get back before my parents get home." I explained Amy was beaming, I felt Shadow's hand rest on my shoulder. He didn't even need to speak, I could see in his eyes he would.

"Can I come with you? I'll really like to meet the little tyke." Sonic said leaning on my shoulder, I grinned.

"Of course!" I said then two words later we were in my room, I was so glad my mom made me clean earlier that day. I ran down the hall when I heard the sound of crying, Justin's room was colored in a light blue with zoo animals hand painted on the wall. He sat in the middle of his crib his little hands rubbing his huge emerald eyes. The second he saw me, he reached towards me his arms wide open.

"**ABBY! ABBY**!" He wailed until I held him in my arms, his head rested on my shoulder as I lightly patted his back. I just adored him, especially when he tried to call me Gabby and came out with Abby.

"Its okay, Justin. It's okay, sweetie. I'm here, I'm here. I brought some friends to meet you!" I cooed he leaned away from me then looked behind me, I smiled then turned to Sonic and Shadow.

"Justin these are my friends Sonic and Shadow." I said pointing them out, Justin made a face at them then hugged my neck.

"**My Abby**!" He said sticking his lower lip out, I laughed then shook my head.

"They know that, Justin. They just want to meet you." I said smiling again. Justin thought I belonged to him and him alone, not even my mom or dad to tell him no. Sonic grinned the lightly shook Justin's hand.

"No, prob buddy. I just wanted to say hi." Justin stared at Sonic for a bit then smiled a little, Shadow just stared at us. I turned to Shadow, he took a step back obviously not wanting to interact with Justin. Justin didn't like that so he pursed his lips then reached for Shadow, I walked towards him holding out Justin.

"I'd rather not." Shadow said taking another step back, I shook my head then took another step towards him.

"Just hold him, trust me it'll be okay." I said Shadow looked at me then held out his arms, I grinned and handed Justin to him. Justin leaned forward and lightly touched his nose, he yanked it back giggling then reached for one of his ebony quills. He lightly tugged on it then laughed again and reached for me. I laughed as I held him in my arms, then turned towards the door when I heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I called out as I walked towards the bedroom door, then peeked out my head.

"Hey mom you won't believe who's here!" I called out as Justin started to wiggle in my arms.

"**Onic! Adow**!" Justin shouted as he wiggled even more wanting to walk around, I bit back a laugh when he tried to say Sonic and Shadow. He had just barely started walking two weeks ago and you can't stop him. I set him on the ground and he ran back in the bedroom and came walking out holding Sonic and Shadow's hand. I laughed then leaned over the balcony, to see my parents walking upstairs.

"Oh! Its nice to see you both again." My mom said as she smiled at them, They both said hello then turned towards me.

"I believe its time for us to take our leave." Shadow said as he cast a glance towards Sonic.

"Yeah, but we will see you tomorrow right?" Sonic asked as Justin was reaching for Shadow again.

"Of course, good thing school let out last week! I'm going to bring Justin over so Amy can meet him too, is that okay mom?" I said then turned to mom, she smiled then nodded. I turned over to Justin to find him in Shadow's arms again, tugging at his quills. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back a laugh, I lightly pulled him away from Shadow.

" It's time for them to go bye-bye, Justin. Can you wave bye to them?" I asked him, he nodded with a huge smile on his face as he waved bye to them.

"See ya, Gabriela. Bye Justin!" Sonic said as he gave me a hug, Justin lightly pushed against Sonic his lower lip stuck out again.

"**ABBY MINE!**" He shouted then crossed his arms, Sonic laughed shaking his head. Shadow tilted his head towards me to say good bye then in a flash they were gone. This just had to be the best day since they were last here, I smiled dreamily then passed Justin to my mom and went to my room. I looked out the window and felt my face flush as I remembered the last time I saw Sonic. I shook my head then went to bed, anxious for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! So what do you think? I was thinking of doing a SonicxGabbyxOC triangle but I think I do too much of that with my other stories so this one will be different. Gabriela's little brother, Justin, was inspired by my littlest brother named Justin. But he didn't get to stay with us for long and I miss him a lot, so this one is for him. Umm I kinda have a plan for this story but! But I would really apreciate your ideas so long as they are not explict, gay...ect. Thanks everyone for reading and I'd like to make sure that there will be NO ShadowxGabriela. Although I'm sure you knew that, but anyway thanks and please keep reviewing and reading! THANKS! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriela's Pov

I all most felt pity for my poor little brother as he was covered in hugs by Amy, he tried to squirm away from her grasp but he soon learned that when Amy has her sights on you…you can never escape. Finally he wiggled away and ran behind Shadow's legs, everyone burst into laughter. I was shocked at how much Justin liked Shadow, even more so when Shadow voluntarily picked him up. Cheese flew over towards Justin, he looked up at the blue chao his emerald eyes huge. Justin laughed then ran after Cheese when it flew off towards Cream, I turned to Sonic as he watched Justin wrap everyone around his little finger.

"Isn't he the cutest?" I asked sighing, he laughed wagging his finger.

"I thought I was cutest!" I burst into laughter, Sonic looked at me completely serious. I stopped.

"I was serious, ya know." He said with a straight face then it broke into one of his goofy grins, I couldn't stop my train of laughter. That is until I heard a loud cry, I whirled back around to see Justin sprawled out on the floor. One second later I had him in my arms and was calming him down.

"Abby, fell down!" He sniffled, I smiled a little shaking my head.

"No, you fell down. Don't run so much, sweetie. Or else you'll fall again." I said lightly kissing his forehead, Sonic leaned against me rolling his eyes.

"Aw, he just needs to get his running legs. It took me awhile to start walking, but then I got the hang of it." He said lightly ruffling Justin's hair, I set him back down on the ground and he took off after Cheese again. I shook my head as I watched his dark brown curls bounce around his head.

"You have no idea, how great it is to see you guys again." I said as I began to sit down when Sonic's hand grabbed mine.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Come on let's go for a run!" He said his jade eyes glittering with excitement, I cast a glance towards Justin.

"I'll watch him for a bit. I used to baby sit back on Mobius for a while, and I have Miss Amy to help me." Cream piped as she jumped to her feet, Amy sighed then nodded in agreement. Grinning Sonic started to drag me down the hall and towards the outdoors, I was trying to catch up with him when he scooped me up and started using his famous speed. Everything blurred around us as we zipped through and around trees, I couldn't help but laugh and hold on tight. We made it to a familiar hill that over looked the entire forest, then the memories started to come back

_"Wow, its so pretty up here. I thought I knew my way around the forest, but it looks like I missed a few places." I said smiling at Sonic, he stretched some also nodding in reply._

_"Hmm…Sonic?_

_"Yeah."_

_"What does planet Mobius look like? On some TV shows of you they only give small glimpses of what it looks like." I asked wondering if it was like earth or completely forestation._

_" Well… It kinda looks like earth but… it has a lot more trees and well you know there isn't any humans, except Egghead." Sonic replied scratching his head trying to remember._

_"I bet it's beautiful. I wish I could go." I said trying to imagine what it looked like, having more adventures with Sonic and the others._

_"Well, maybe you can come with us." I froze when he said that, he'd want me to go with him? To Mobius?_

_"Y…you mean that?" I asked in complete shock, he grinned at me flashing his famous smile._

_"Duh! It would be great if you could come!" He said , my heart began racing._

I smiled at the memory then slightly grimaced at the memories after they had left, I had cried myself to sleep many nights afterwards until I realized that it wouldn't do any good and that they wouldn't want me to be crying… and it also helped that I found out I was going to be a big sister. A sound broke our peace we both looked up to see the X-Tornado flying above us, Tails.

"Hey Sonic! There's robots attacking a near by city, I think its Eggman!" Tails shouted over the roar of the engine, Sonic gave him a thumbs up, picked me up and started to run towards the huge metropolis called Alistair International. He zoomed in and out of traffic getting many stares from everyone he passed, I could have sworn I heard a few kids shouting that it was Sonic the Hedgehog. He laughed throwing back his head then leaned forwards to go even faster. I didn't see it till it hit us, we both went tumbling down the street. It looked like something threw a piece of a building or a car, it was hard to tell when it was crushed into a ball. Sonic was next to me in an instant helping me up.

"Are you okay? You want me to run you back home?" He asked his sage green eyes filled with worry, I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay. Let's go give Egghead a butt kicking!" I said smirking, he shook his head then ran towards a huge red and green robot throwing cars. With two spin dashes it was instantly destroyed, we slapped hands as the people around us stared.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"That's not possible!"

"It's him! It's really him! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" I heard a little boy shout then suddenly Sonic was being hugged by two kids.

"Hi I'm Kyle!"

"I wanted to say hi first! I'm Hannah!" A girl shouted then started to hug Sonic, I couldn't help but snicker as Sonic started to get swarmed as more people came to see if it was really him.

"Whoa! Hold up guys! Umm Gabby a little help?" Sonic shouted as he started to get swamped with people, I laughed then made my way towards the throng of people. The only thing was that no one let me through! I crawled on my knees underneath people and grabbed Sonic's blue leg tugging him away from them, the instant he was free he dashed away dragging me with him. I laughed as I turned back to see everyone trying to figure out where he went, meanwhile Sonic was panting his hand on his heart.

"Okay that was weird." He panted then wiped his forehead, I laughed shaking my head.

"Then don't even go into Japan, I think it might be worse. But then again…" I said then looked up as a huge shadow appeared above us, a green battle ship flew over the city almost blocking out the sun. Then came that dreaded annoying voice

"Why hello people of Alistair! My name is Dr. Eggman and I've decided to take over this wonderful planet of yours." I rolled my eyes, as if he'd get the chance! Sonic smirked thinking the exact same thing, Sonic winked at me then started to run up a building and began to chase the ship.

"Yo, Egghead! Long time no see!" Sonic shouted as he leaped on building after building. I smirked as I watched him zoom after the ship, suddenly another shadow darted over us only this time I could recognize the ship. The X-Tornado. A black and red blur jumped from the ship, he landed a few feet away from me looking around himself. BAM! BAM! Everyone turned to the street ahead of us to see it covered in Eggman's Robots, I saw a blue blur slam into the biggest one barely denting its arm. Shadow ran past the crowds of terror driven people and launched himself at the left side of the robot only to get thrown into the building next to it. Sonic and Shadow landed homing attacks on it's arms but both just rebounded. I ran out in front of it waving my arms, if the robot was distracted then maybe Sonic and Shadow could beat it?

" Hey! Over you hunk of junk!" I shouted it turned to me, I glanced at Sonic then to Shadow, both nodded then began attacking again. Both of them spin dashed through the middle of the robot completely destroying it, Sonic ran up to me and slapped hands.

"Why if it isn't little Gabriela!" Eggman's voice echoed throughout the city, I sighed shaking my head at Sonic.

"If Egghead could recognize me, then why didn't you?" I asked pretending to be upset.

"Aww come on! He just guessed!" Sonic exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, Shadow just smirked at Sonic's distress.

"Please Sonic I know you're dim witted rat, but you couldn't even recognize your own comrade?" Eggman said his voice clothed in disgust, I bit back a giggle as Sonic actually got scolded by Eggman. We looked back up at the sky to see the battleship completely gone, it was as if he never even came! The three of us looked at each other then shrugged, Eggman was Eggman after all. I've heard a lot about how pushy and annoying the paparazzi could be but I never realized how frustrating it was until that moment. We were completely swarmed on each side, Sonic was just eating it up , but Shadow and I were an other story.

"Shadow! Use Chaos Control!" I shouted as we were bombarded by tons of questions.

"Are you the real Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Are you planning to stay here?"

"Are you and Shadow the hedgehog working together?"

"Miss how did you meet the blue blur?"

"How long have you known of they're appearance?"

I tightly gripped Shadow's arm, getting a little bit frightened. Hey! The paparazzi could be very dangerous after all that was how Princess Diana was killed and many other famous people. Suddenly a black stretch limousine pushed through the crowd, a man in a black suit stepped out and held the door open.

"The president of the united States would like to meet the three of you. I suggest you get in the car." He said, we looked at each other then to the press and back to the car. Sonic looked like he wanted to stay but Shadow had other plans, he quickly pulled me into the car. Sonic realizing that he was getting left behind quickly got into the car as well.

"Wow the president! Can you imagine it? We're actually going to the white house!" I said trying to remember all the famous people that dined and visited the house. Sonic shrugged, when I remembered he had met the president in Chris's world, so this was all that exciting to him. And Shadow…well Shadow was Shadow he didn't look excited, kind of annoyed really. I was so nervous, I kept pulling down the mirror in the car to mess with my hair. As it turns out we were only able to meet him for ten minutes because he had to go to another meeting. So I was a little bit disappointed but I wouldn't complain. When he asked where they were staying, Sonic just said where ever. He offered to pay for housing for him and the rest of the guys, but Sonic declined saying that they were fine where they were at. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard him say that, we left after that and went back to the blue typhoon. Thankfully Amy and Cream kept their promise and kept Justin safe.

"Hey, Gabby! Why don't you just stay with us like last time?" Sonic asked leaning against the railing as Justin started to toddle around the room, I sighed shaking my head.

"I don't know. Its not that I don't want to and I know my parents will let me, its just that I'll start to miss Justin a lot. But I guess I could go visit him from time to time till you guys leave." I said, Justin was already in Shadow's arms, everyone just watched as Shadow held Justin. I knew everyone was in complete shock, I was still barely getting over it.

"Why does he like you better than me!" Sonic sighed shaking his cobalt head, I laughed at the comment.

"Well faker, he probably thinks you're going to take his sister away. Since you are always hanging on her." Shadow smirked as he looked at Sonic, who in truth was leaning on my shoulder. Everyone laughed, a few minutes after that I started to head home with Sonic walking next to me.

"So are you going to stay? I can just zip you back after you leave Justin with your parents!" He asked, I sighed as Justin's head rested on my shoulder. He was completely worn from playing with Amy and chasing Cheese, I leaned my head towards Justin a little.

"Please Gabriela. We all missed you a lot…especially me." He said as the sun began to set on the horizon, I sighed as I remembered how much I had missed him too.

"I'll stay with you guys. I'll just leave Justin with my parents, I know I'll miss the little tyke but I think I can part with him for a while. I mean how many times do you get the chance to hang out with their favorite heroes?" I said smiled a little, if only we had known we were being watched. And that the fate of the world would rest on our shoulders…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter, like I said before I have an idea but I'm not exactly sure how to jump into it. Anyway, this was kind of a filler until that part sorry if this was boring or rushed. Well I hope you like it, I don't really like it all that much. I'm seriously beginning to think ya'll are just being nice and don't want to tell me my writing sucks, because I looked back at Character Encounters and I seriously don't think its all that great. But if you like it then that's all that really matters to me. Thank you EVERYONE for the awesome reviews!Please,please review, review. ~God Bless!~**

**Ps. The part where Justin falls down, I copied because my little cousin was running in the grocery store, she tripped and slid down the aisle on her stomach. It was too funny! (well at lest she didn't cry) **


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriela's Pov

Night had fallen and we still hadn't left my house, I was already packed but, there was one cute, two foot, curly top, green eyed, little guy stopping me. Literally stopping me, he clung to my neck crying and whining.

**"NO ABBY! No go!"** He cried as he had a death grip on my neck, I felt bad for him but I also felt like laughing.

"It's okay Justin. I'll be back, I'm going away for a little bit. I'll see you in the morning!" I said trying to tug him away from me and pass him to my mom, but the little sucker just wouldn't let go!

"Dad could you grab him?" I asked as Sonic watched quietly holding back a laugh as he held my backpack.

"Come on Justin. Let go of your sister." Dad said as he pulled him off me, Justin thrashed in his arms crying and crying. Then I felt even worse about leaving him, I turned to Sonic a little hesitant about leaving. He sighed shaking his head, I had already told them I would stay for a while and I should keep my promise. I just felt so bad about leaving Justin!

"Justin, sweetie. I love you soo much! I'm just going bye-bye for a while, I'll come see you everyday. Okay? I love you!" I said as Justin calmed down, I smiled then lightly kissed his head. Sonic walked up with a smile on his face as he looked at Justin.

"Don't worry Justin, I'll keep your sister out of trouble!" I put a hand on my hip and laughed.

"Keep me out of trouble? I think that's what I'm going to have to do with you!" I said then quickly kissed my parents bye and we started walking back to the Blue Typhoon in the middle of the night. It was a cool evening, and the stars were shinning so brightly it looked like bright headlights.

"I can take the backpack now." I said as I reached for it, Sonic smirked then moved to the side.

"Sure if you can catch me!" He laughed then zipped to the other side, I ran towards him and at the last second he disappeared. I looked back to see him tapping his foot as he held out the bag, I smirked running then quickly moved to the left when I saw him start to move. We both laughed when we crashed into each other, we sat up. I quickly snatched the backpack before he could grab it, then I laughed again.

"So I'm the only one who's been able to catch the fastest person in the world!" I said with a grin on my face, he turned to me just smiling that brilliant smile.

"In two worlds for your information, and it was just luck!" He said as I wagged my finger at him, but as I was going to answer I felt eyes watching us. I looked back to see a pair of green eyes staring at us, I reached over and tapped Sonic's hand still looking at the emerald pair of eyes. I gripped Sonic's hand as the owner of the emerald eyes stepped out from the bushes. It was a silver hedgehog with blue shoes with a red triangular shape on it, and plain white gloves. Everything inside me screamed run but I wasn't sure why, until Sonic jumped up and shoved me behind him.

"Nazo! I thought we defeated you!" Sonic snarled his arms out spread to protect me, I knew that I heard the name Nazo before but I wasn't sure where.

"Humph! You did but as you may recall I was created from the dark energy of the Master Emerald. The dark energy was formed from all the sinful things the people of the world do or commit. Since you first came to this world I've been evolving, it was slowed when you returned to Mobius." His deep dark voice sent chills down my entire body, he looked to me then back to Sonic and laughed.

"But when you returned to this planet, the suddenly change of good energy to dark energy giving me the final boost to complete my regeneration." I could see Sonic's fists tighten as we listened to Nazo, Sonic relaxed his position a little as he answered Nazo.

"You just wasted your breath! I'll beat you just like last time!" Sonic laughed, I backed up a little wanting Shadow come find us already.

"Oh is that so... then would you attack me if I had your friend?" He chuckled sinisterly, one second he was standing in front of Sonic then the next second he hand his hand clasped tightly around my neck. Instantly I tried to shove him away but he was too strong.

"**No! Leave her out of this! This is between me and you!" **Sonic snarled as he watched us. Nazo smirked then his grip tightened even more.

"Now why would I want to do that? You and Shadow took away my source of power, the chaos emeralds, now its time I returned the favor." I gasped for breath as it began to get harder and harder to breathe, I tried kicking but it was useless. Then suddenly something slammed into Nazo causing him to release his grip on me, my hands shot up to my neck as I tried to get my breath back. I looked up to see an ebony hedgehog standing in front of me, he had a coy smirk on his face.

"You again. Humph! Was beating you last time not enough for you?" Shadow chuckled as he crossed his arms, Nazo stood up staring at Shadow.

"The Ultimate Life form. What a pleasure it is to see you again before your death!" Nazo smirked as a red blast of energy shot out from his hand, Sonic instantly grabbed me and zoomed out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took a look at my neck, I pulled away from him.

"I'll live but you need to get back to fighting Nazo, I can hide over here." I said as I crawled behind a row of bushes, Sonic nodded then raced back to the fight. From my hiding spot I could easily hear and see everything that went on in the battle. With one shot Sonic and Shadow slammed into trees, both of them got up their legs trembling. Unlike Nazo who looked like he could run a marathon.

"So you just came back for revenge against us?" Shadow snarled as he launched a flurry of Chaos Spears, easily dodging and counter attacking them Nazo replied

"Actually, I came back because while I was regenerating I recalled another way to the ultimate power. If I get a vessel that is pure of heart, I can transfer the dark energy to them then use him or her to conquer this pathetic planet along with all others' in this dimension and the next." Nazo smirked his emerald eyes glittering with malevolence, he pulled out a dark crystal from his upstanding quills.

" This crystal will change to a pure white when the pure of heart touches it. All I have to do is find him…" Nazo said then quickly shouted 'Chaos Control' disappearing. Instantly Sonic was next to me gripping my hand as he pulled me out of my hiding spot and into the open.

"Sonic, who's Nazo? What did you mean you thought you defeated him? Sonic?" I asked but he was staring at Shadow both of them had a look of terror in their eyes. Now I knew we were in terrible danger. If Sonic's nervous that's bad but scared then its even worse. But if Shadow the Hedgehog is scared then the world must be ending, I gripped Sonic's hand deathly afraid of the next time we met with the silver hedgehog.

"Well, here I was hoping for a fun time with Gabby. But it looks like there are bigger things at stake." Sonic said as he squeezed my hand, Shadow crossed his arms nodding his head.

"Yes. We must find the pure of heart before Nazo or else the world will be destroyed." Shadow said his voice extremely soft, I looked at the both of them. I reached over and grabbed Shadow's hand with my free hand and pulled him closer to us.

"Then we'll do this together." I said as I looked from Shadow to Sonic. Shadow dropped his hand as we started to walk back to the Blue Typhoon, but the whole way there the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I had a bad feeling this was going to be a worse battle than with Eggman…

* * *

**(Hides underneath the table with hands on head)Okay!Okay! I'm not a_ bad _writer just don't hurt me! Lol!Thanks guys(gals) that means so much to me!Anyway, I was trying to decide between Mephiles or Nazo or even creating a new enemy, but I picked Nazo. Because I think he's the coolest super villain even if he's not an actual Sega Character or Archie Character and I was too lazy to create another character. Sorry! So I hope I get his personality down. Anyway I hope you like this chapter/story because this is going to have more action and more romance! Also my brother's favorite author on Fanfiction has a Facebook page and my favorite author Suki Rose Essence has a twitter page for her stories sooo I made a Facebook page for mine! There's a direct link on my profile page, I would put it here but for some reason it puts spaces between words. So it would be easier on my profile and while your there please vote on my poll! Thanks everyone! Please, please, review, review! ~God Bless!~**

**Ps. I also have become a beta reader, so if you want me to help you out or need someone to proof read or what ever just ask! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriela's Pov

We were all in the bridge of the ship, Tails looked petrified when he heard that this Nazo had come back. But I still wasn't a hundred percent sure who exactly he was. I looked a Shadow to see him looking out the huge window, lost in his own world.

"Who is Nazo?" I asked directing the question at Shadow but was answered by another voice.

"Nazo is a being created from all the darkness and evil of the world. We defeated him on our planet, it took Hyper Shadic, Super Knuckles and I had to go super as well to defeat him." Tails said looking towards Sonic and Shadow, I made a face then looked at the two of them

"Shadic?"

"It's Sonic and Shadow combined in one person." Tails informed me, I nodded then sighed. Everyone was silent, we all knew this was far bigger than Eggman or any other villain that they've faced. Then I remembered where I had seen him before, there was a video on the internet called ' The Power of Nazo'. I also remembered what happened, Tails was killed and revived, Sonic went dark then Super, Shadow also went Super for a bit then Dark and then Super again. Nazo pretended to die then while every one was celebrating he changed into his most powerful form. Then Sonic and Shadow were pummeled into the ground and changed into their hyper forms and combined into Shadic and was finally able to defeat Nazo. I could have sworn that my heart stopped for a moment when I realized how much danger we were in and the danger the 'Pure of Heart' was in.

"So we need to find the 'Pure of Heart' person before he does? Right? Then he won't be as powerful?" I asked finally breaking the silence, Shadow nodded his head. I was starting to worry, Sonic hadn't said a word since we got back to the Blue Typhoon, he just leaned against the wall looking at the ground.

"I'm going outside for a little bit, I need some air." Sonic finally said then silently walked out of the room, I watched him leave then looked back at Shadow. I just had to ask…

"Do you think you'll be able to beat him again?"

He looked up at me, his ruby eyes filled with uncertainty. I had gotten my answer, we could all die and the whole world could be destroyed. I nodded my head and left the room, the suffocating silence was too much for me to stand. I walked out into the hanger, onto the runway and started to climb to the very top of the Blue Typhoon. Just as I had thought Sonic was sitting there looking up at the stars, I sat down looking up at them too. I sighed as the wind started to lightly tousle my hair along with Sonic's quills, I looked at him. The worry and the pain in his eyes literally sent a pain in my chest, I could see the fright in his eyes even though his face didn't show it.

"Its going to be okay, it always does." I said lightly taking his hand in mine, He weakly smiled at me nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know…I wish I hadn't asked you to stay with us." He said looking down at the swaying trees, while I was in a bit of shock.

"Tails was killed, Knuckles was badly injured and Shadow and I barely made out with our lives. I don't want you to get hurt. You mean a lot to me, Gabby." He said as my face began to flush, I looked at him then sighed.

"Well even if you didn't ask me, I would've still stayed. So it's not like you could have prevented it. And remember Tails came back and Knuckles is fine. Besides you know you and Shadow can tough anything out, I have faith in you two." I said scooting closer to him as the wind began to pick up, he chuckled softly.

" I guess you're right-"

"I know I'm right!" I retorted with a smirk on my face, then came that dazzling smile that just sent me into my own happy world. He laughed shaking his head, I smiled back then wrapped my arms around myself. I hated that during the summer the weather if frequently changing, one day its burning hot and you think you'll melt, then the next day is cool and breezy then that night is freezing cold! Sonic's arm wrapped around me, a warm smile still on his face.

"Getting cold? You know I don't even feel it!" He said scooting closer to me, I nodded my head as an other small smile appeared on my face.

"That's only because you have fur, if you were a human then you'd see how cold it really is!" I said, he sighed losing his bright smile.

"We can do this, I know we can!" I said taking both his hands, he smiled shaking his head again.

"Well if you think we can then….I think so too. Nazo won't know what hit him! Come on lets get down from here!" He said back to his normal self, he jumped up then helped me to my feet. I started walking towards the area where I climbed up when I felt something pick me up.

"What are you doing? I'm too big for you too pick up anymore!" I said even though I knew Elise was eighteen and Sonic still carried her. But I felt bad about it, Sonic just laughed it off.

"Nah! You're fine!" He said then started to back up, I looked towards the edge of the ship warily. It was about a fifty foot drop to the runway and I knew it would hurt when we landed.

"You're not actually going to…" I began to say, but was answered by Sonic's mischievous grin. I hid my face in his shoulder, preparing myself for impact, then I felt and heard the rushing wind.

"Wahoo!" Sonic shouted enjoying the short adrenaline rush, I just held on tight. I let out a small yelp when we landed, both of us rolled on the ground. I opened eyes to find myself on something soft, I looked into deep emerald eyes. I felt my face turn a bright red and quickly climbed off him, I sat up one hand on my face.

"Hehe, sorry!" I said Sonic just laughed holding out his hand to help me up I just smiled at him. As we walked inside the bridge, I realized something…he hadn't let go of my hand yet. Part of me was really starting to fall for him, the only thing was if he was falling for me? I pushed that thought aside, he's Sonic the Hedgehog. He can't have a girlfriend, or else he'd be putting them in danger. I glanced at him, his gorgeous jade eyes, his confidence just radiated hope, I knew tons of girls would die if they could just meet him. _I shouldn't get too close _I told myself knowing very well that he would have to go back to Mobius after Nazo was defeated. But that wouldn't be for a while and I was going to enjoy as much time as I had with him and the rest of the guys.

"I'm going to my old room, I'll see you in the morning. Okay?" I said pulling our hands apart as we came to a 'y' in the corridor, he nodded then continued down the hall. I walked down my corridor towards familiar surroundings, my room was exactly the way I left it….a mess. It was about two in the morning when I finally crawled into bed and pulled the covers over myself thinking about what had happened that day. Nazo. I shivered his name echoed in my mind, he was pure evil. Literally. I curled up, just thinking of him made me want to hide under the bed. How could something or someone be like that? I closed my eyes only to see him there with a heartless smirk waiting for me, I could feel myself trembling. Even though he wasn't even after me, it felt like he had unspeakable plans for me. I pushed it back and fell into an dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay I was planning on updating 'Human Sonic Team' but I had to change plans so here's the next chapter, I know I said I write bad, and now I know I'm just too hard on myself. But seriously think this chapter came out wrong, I don't really like it all that much but I want to hear what you think! Thanks everyone who reviewed and please check out '_Mobian Districts'_ its my latest story, its based off the world of _'Oblivion'_ and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks and please,please,review,review! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriela's Pov

I slumped on the bench with my plate of hot food, wanting so badly to go back to bed. I sighed took one bite of the egg then sat there, Sonic plopped down beside me smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Morning!" He said, I looked at him then muttered 'good morning' and went back to picking at my food.

" You didn't get much sleep did you?" He said knowing the answer, I nodded then took a sip of my orange juice. He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Bad dreams." I muttered then laid my head on the table, the guys back, and Nazo this was a lot to take in. I sighed taking another bit when I felt something rub against my leg then Tails laughing, with out even looking up I knew what happened. Buster walked out with a big slice of bacon in his mouth, I couldn't help the laugh when Buster turned to me , it looked like he wanted to say 'What?' Sonic grinned as he rested his hand on his hand, I nearly fell out of my seat when my cell phone started buzzing. I quickly pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and answered.

"_Hey, Gabby! Where've you been? I want to go to the mall and get a new coat of nail color, where do you want to meet?" _It was one of my close friends, her name was Jenna and had thing for clothes and jewelry. Sighing I instantly replied back.

"Sorry, Jenna. I've visiting with some close friends…" I cast a glance to everyone and smiled

"We go back a few years. Besides didn't you go shopping last week?" I asked rolling my eyes knowing her answer,

"_I know now I need to go back, I heard that Books-A-Plenty is having a sale! Forty percent off all items!" _She said dangling bait right before my eyes, I sighed. I really wanted to go to that sale but… Sonic snatched the phone away from me instantly replying back

" Hey, this is a friend of Gabby's. Don't worry I'll get her to the mall in thirty minutes, is that okay with you?" He said as I gaped at him in shock. What was he doing? He calmly handed the phone back with a coy smirk on his face, I placed the phone to my ear as Jenna practically exploded my eardrum.

"_Who was that! He sounded cute, is he? Are you two going out? You better start talking Gabby!" _I groaned shaking my head.

"He's just a friend-"

"_Then can I meet him? Come on girl give me details!" _She pleaded, I glared at Sonic while he chuckled to himself then nodded his head 'yes'.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye, oh wait! Is your brother going to come?" I asked shyly as I remembered her older brother, a laugh erupted from Jenna.

"_Ooh! Gabby and Kenny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _She laughed as I turned bright red, then felt even more embarrassed when everyone stared at me. Except Sonic, he sat up straight and didn't even look at me, it was almost like he was upset. But what?

"Go get ready, Jenna! I'll see you later!" I said the quickly hung up and made a mad dash to the door, but was clomped by Amy.

"So who's this you have a crush on?" She asked, I sighed she was just like Jenna or rather Jenna was just like Amy.

"I don't have a crush on anyone! I was just asking if her older brother, Kenny, was going to drive us. Although…he is kinda cute.." I admitted, everyone turned around when they heard the sound of a screeching chair. Sonic's jaw was set as he walked towards us

"Does it really matter?" He said as he stormed past us and out of the room, I blinked then quickly followed after him. Thankfully he wasn't using his speed so I was able to catch up to him and tackle him to the ground. I reached up to his ear, he instantly grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing, Gabby?" He asked in shock, I smirked as I reached for his ear again.

"Making sure that Eggman didn't put you under mind control again! Because that wasn't the Sonic I know back there." I said, he sighed and lightly pushed me off of him and sat up.

"I'm not under mind control, Gabby. It was just getting annoying, that's all." He said rubbing his ear from where I had tugged at it. I sighed with my hands in my lap as I looked at him. He couldn't be…jealous? Could he? No, I mean…I'm sure he wasn't. He's the one that suggested I go anyway.

" I need to go get ready, I'll see you at the bridge!" I said then ran to my room to get dressed. I quickly slipped into a red shirt with blue open vest and pulled my hair back with a yellow headband. I ran out to the bridge when I crashed into something, I looked up to crimson eyes.

"Sorry! Here let me help you up." I said as I quickly jumped up and pulled him up on his feet. We walked in silence towards the front of the ship, the whole time I kept thinking about how Sonic was acting.

" It's curious how the faker reacted when he heard that you had liked a boy." Shadow commented looking straight ahead, sheesh! It was like he could read minds!

"Yeah, it was. Although I don't know why…" I said Shadow's hand stopped me, I looked to him in confusion.

"Gabriela…Sonic cares for you deeply. Don't bother asking how I know…we just have this sort of bond I suppose you could say. We're rivals, but since I've last seen you we understand each other a little more clearly. When he needs someone to speak to about things he couldn't tell anyone else, he comes to me. The past two months all he talked about was how long till he could come back here or wondering what you were doing. Frankly, I getting close to pushing him off a cliff or some sort." He said with a light chuckle. I listened to him in complete shock, he cared that much? Nodding my head understanding what he meant, we continued to the bridge. Sonic was talking to Tails when we walked in, he turned to me smiling like nothing had happened.

"You ready?"

"You bet! Hopefully there won't be too many people at the mall so you can meet Jenna." I said was I strode over to him, with a smirk on his face he zoomed up to me instantly picking me up. And carrying me out of the Typhoon, I explained the directions to him as we speed through the city. The Alistair mall was directly in the center of the city, surrounded by different shopping centers, parks and huge fountains. He zoomed in through the sliding doors, quickly and easily dodging passing people. We came to a store called 'Fashionista Haven' which I thought was a really dumb name for a clothes store, but anyway. Jenna was waiting outside the entrance to the store when Sonic came to a stop, she gaped at the azure hedgehog then turned to me.

"Don't tell me this is your friend!" Was the first thing she said, I shrugged smiling. Sonic was just grinning like crazy

"Jenna, I'd like you to meet my friend Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic this is Jenna." I said as Sonic reached over to shake her hand, she stared at him in shock then closed her eyes and opened them again.

"H…hi! I…its an honor to meet you! Gabby why didn't you tell me you knew him! When did you two meet?" She gushed instantly exploding away all restraint. Sonic chuckled as he scratched his ear, I smiled at him then turned to the ecstatic Jenna.

" Two years ago, Dr. Eggman came to my house asking for the Chaos Emerald I had, I didn't it was one until he asked for it. Shadow came after me, chasing me up to the roof, I fell and just before I went 'Splat!' Sonic caught me. That's how we first met…" I continued telling her all that happened during out first encounter all the while everyone in the mall began to stare at Sonic. Jenna completely obvious to the stare just gushed about how cool it was that I was able to meet the Sonic Team.

"Umm…Jenna. I think I need to leave." Sonic whispered as people started to crowd around us, Jenna looked up the turned red.

"Yeaaah. That's a good idea, hehe. I just get carried away sometimes."

"Sonic's about to get carried away in a few moments if we don't leave soon." I said grabbing Sonic's hand, Jenna sighed nodding her head.

"It was great meeting you, Jenna. I hope I get to see you again before we leave!" Sonic said as he started to run out of that side of the mall, I told him the exact directions to the bookstore. Books-A-Plenty had been there for ages, I just loved it! It was the second place I visited the most, next to the library. It was starting to get run down and had barely any customers, but it was still running and functioning. Just as I expected it was almost empty except for the occasional adult or two, Sonic walked in beside me as I walked up to the cashier. He was a middle aged man with light brownish black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Garret!" I said leaning against the counter, he smiled at me laughing.

"Gabby! How many times do I have to tell you! You can just call me Garret, the Mr. makes me feel older than I already am! Guess what just came in today's shipment? The newest Sonic the Hedgehog comic-" He said then glanced past me and grinned.

"Gabby, Gabby! You just couldn't wait for the comic so you got the actual hedgehog! I'm Garret Thompson, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand, Sonic walked forward with a calm look on his face.

"Nice to meet ya!" Sonic said then glanced at the bookstore.

"You've sure got a lot of books!"

"hehe, I wish I could actually own all of them. Each one tells a different adventure, mystery, Sci-Fi…romance." Garret said waving his hand over all the books, I sighed.

"This place is practically heaven! Begin surrounded by books, this is my haven when I want to escape reality." I said as I started towards a row of bookshelves. Sonic followed me a second later, as we scanned over the books. Me being me I always found a new book to buy or reread, Sonic was looking at an animal book when he suddenly slammed it closed. I looked over to him confused, grimacing he opened the page to hedgehogs. It said that they ate bugs, worms and vegitation. I burst into laughter at Sonic's face twisted in disgust, I looked behind me then instantly snatched a book.

"This is my favorite story. It may be a little kids book, but I've always loved it."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Oh you wouldn't be interested in it but…its about a girl who finds a hurt dog in the woods. She cares for it until its healed, but when she releases it. The dog wouldn't leave her, so they traveled together for a few years. But one day when her father has her betrothed to a horrid man, she takes comfort in the dog. The night before the wedding, she kisses the dog knowing that her future husband would never allow the dog to stay. But when she kissed him, he turned to a human and they were able to run away and live happily for the rest of their lives." I said as I lightly stroked the book, Sonic stared at me in wonder then lightly took the book.

" So she just kisses him and he turned into a human?"

"Yeah, hehe that's how a lot of fairy tales end. Kinda corny, but I still love it."

"Yes she does. Every time she comes, she picks up that book. So I've decided that since you're my favorite and my most loyal customer you can have it, it's on me." Garret said coming from behind me, I gasped with tears in my eyes. I instantly threw my arms around him, feeling like I could fly…

Sonic's Pov

I just watched her as she gushed over the little picture book, her eyes glittered when she spoke about the dog changing into a human and living happy. I had never seen her so thrilled when Garret handed her the book, she hugged it to her chest as we walked out of the bookstore. My ears prickled as I heard a thud, then another and another. I knocked Gabriela to the ground covering her with my body as the ceiling caved in, her emerald eyes were feverish with fear as we heard the sound of screams through out the mall. I quickly jumped up to see my greatest enemy…Nazo. He had to come just when Gabriela and I were have a good time. I snarled then used homing attack to launch myself up to the roof, He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sonic." Nazo said with a cruel look on his face, I clenched my hands as we faced off.

"What do you want Nazo!" I snarled he glanced down at the mobs of people scattering around in fear, he back at me lightly tossing up the dark gem he had the day before.

"I came to find the 'Pure of Heart' of course." He said smugly, I had to get that crystal. I spin dashed towards him, he jumped up in the air like I thought he would so I quickly jumped up in mid spin crashing into him. From the shock he instantly let go of the crystal, I saw it land back inside the mall as it was kicked around by the fleeting people. I jumped down racing to get it before Nazo did, one second I thought I had it when some one kicked it another way, it happened over and over again till I finally threw myself over it. I looked down at it to see if it had changed, nothing happened. So I wasn't the Pure of heart… but at least I had the crystal. My head snapped up when I heard Gabriela shout my name, I looked up to see her running towards me when my heart dropped. I threw myself towards her, but Nazo had grabbed her before I could save her. She thrashed in his arms, dropping her precious book.

"Sonic!" She screamed for me, I quickly turned into a homing attack, but at the last second Nazo shouted 'Chaos Control' taking Gabriela with him. I landed on my feet as horror and dread filled my entire core, he had her. I knew with out a doubt that Nazo never or will ever show any mercy. I glanced to my side to see her book, some of the pages were already ripped and torn. I clutched it to my chest, I was going to get her back. If I had thought Eggman was tough, then this was going to be impossible...

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've just been busy updating different stories and plus this story has been the hardest for me to write...But anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a dissapointment. Oh and Starburst4106 I know exactly what you mean, chickenpocks are the worst! Anyway I noticed that this story had the most votes on my poll so thanks! And Please!Please! Check out my two newest stories'_Mobian Districs and Metropolis Awakening' _Metropolis Awakening is a Justice League story so please tell me if I should or Shouldn't continue it. And Mobian Districs is a spin off of my all time favorite story 'Oblivion' so please check them out! Thanks everyone for reviewing! ~God Bless!~**

**Ps- Riku's Music Lover don't ruin it for everyone! Hehe (No offence)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriela's Pov

We were suddenly in the middle of a forest, next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked up at him as he glared down at me, my entire body was shaking. Everything happened so fast, one second I was running over to Sonic then Nazo appeared and we disappeared into the woods. I crawled back as he took a step closer to me, my heart was pounding. I let out a cry as he gripped my arm and yanked me to my feet, I gasped for breath.

"You're just a frightened little kid, so tell me, girl, why does Sonic the hedgehog care for some one like you?" He sneered.

"He…he doesn't-" I stuttered as I shirked away from him, he smirked at me then shoved me to the ground. His hands behind his back, he began to walk around me his eyes never leaving my face.

" Its so obvious on his face, the only one who doesn't see it is you." I gasped then closed my eyes. It wasn't true! It couldn't be!

"Y…your Lying!" I spat out, but something inside kept telling me he wasn't. Suddenly his hand was cupping my chin forcing me to look up at him, a cruel wicked smile spread on his face.

"You know I'm not, you simply refuse to admit it. But tell me, why deny the hero of Mobius?" He said pulling me closer to his face. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat, his smirk sent chills down my spine.

" I…I…H-he…"

"You care for him too, but won't admit it… like him. And that…is enough for me to kill you." He said as I felt my blood run cold, I could barely speak. He clamped a hand over my mouth, I tried to shove him away but he was too strong for me to fight off.

"It's only a shame that your hero wasn't here to save you…" He chuckled close to my ear as he started to grip my throat, I gasped as I still struggled against him. I knew I couldn't fight him and that Sonic where ever he was, wouldn't get here in time. When I started to see black spots cloud my vision, Nazo suddenly let go of me. As I gained coherency, I turned to see the infamous dark hedgehog

"Shadow!" I gasped in relief as he turned to me then to Nazo his eyes narrowing. Nazo chuckled then his hand shot out a red beam towards Shadow, snarling Shadow quickly shouted 'Chaos Spear' counter attacking the move sending Nazo a few feet back. He smirked then turned to me, a purple orb formed around his hand as he faced me, Shadow instantly took a step towards me when the orb grew larger.

"One step closer Ultimate Life Form and she dies." Nazo laughed, Shadow had his fists clenched.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice shouted, Nazo was suddenly slammed against a tree, there was a soft thud as he landed on the ground. Nazo pulled himself from the tree as he held a sinister smirk on his face.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Sonic." Nazo chuckled, Sonic snarled getting in position to fight.

"Shadow. Get Gabriela out of here!" Sonic growled never taking his eyes off of Nazo, Shadow was next to me in an instant. "I'm not leaving, you!" I said as Shadow pulled me to my feet, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm not losing you, Gabriela! Get out of here!" He snarled then spin dashed towards Nazo, I looked at Shadow pleadingly.

"Ah True Love…how revolting." Nazo snarled above us. I turned away covering my ears, as a loud boom from Sonic and Nazo crashing into each other, Shadow growled under his breath.

"He'll die if you leave him here to fight, please I'll hide somewhere. Just don't take me back to the typhoon." I begged, Shadow nodded then ran after Sonic. I quickly ran behind a thick row of trees, watching the battle. I felt tears stream my face every time Sonic was thrown to the ground or dealt a hit, but every time he jumped back up and continued to fight.

" Just give up! You're never going to win!" Nazo laughed as he shot out another red beam, Shadow easily dodged it but Sonic was side glanced and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Come on…Please get up…Please Sonic." I pleaded inside but he didn't move, everything inside me screamed run. So that's what I did, I pushed myself across the floor of the forest towards him.

"Sonic! Sonic…Please… come on. Sonic, don't you dare quit on me." I said as tears swallowed my face as I knelt beside him. He smiled weakly beside me, reaching up he brushed away some hair that fell around my face.

" I may be down…but I'm not out." He said then sat up, I could see a the jagged cuts, bruises, another wounds.

" Go. I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt!" He said gripping me by my shoulders, I bit my lower lip then shook my head.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I said firmly, he sighed then I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen in my life. Without hesitation he pulled me forward pressing his mouth against mine, instinctively my arms around his neck. I didn't know I had my eyes closed till I opened them, and then I realized. I was in love with Sonic the hedgehog… and he was in love with me…me! I was suddenly breathless with realization. His warm arms wrapped around me, his quills lightly tickled my face but I just ignored them. I yelped as there was a loud crash near us, Shadow stepped out of the crater created by him snarling.

"You'll pay for this!" He growled as he charged for a chaos spear, Nazo simply smirked then raised his hand shouting 'Chaos Control' and disappeared.

"He always leaves before we get the chance to finish him off." Shadow snarled as he paced the ground, Sonic stood up helping me to my feet. He had a grin on his face then turned to me, still holding my hand.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get him. Besides, I've got this little gem to help us." He said pulling the dark crystal out of his quills, Shadow stared at it then turned away from us as he started towards the blue typhoon. We followed him in silence both a little shy and unsure what to say, I was in for a surprise when I saw Justin in the bridge. I instantly scooped him up in my arms, and covered him in kisses, he giggled then motioned to be put down.

"Your mom came by and asked if we could watch him for a while. So we said yes!" Amy said as she handed Justin his bottle, I smiled. I was so glad that my parents trusted them and it also means that I can have Justin come over more often.

"SONIC! What happened!" Amy cried out when she took a closer look at Sonic, I bit my lip feeling bad for Sonic. Because a second after that he was clomped by Amy, as was begin dragged off to the infirmary. There was a soft tinkling sound as the opaque crystal fell to the ground near Justin. I quickly ran over to get it, at the same time Justin was reaching for it. Our hands touched the crystal at the same time. Then there was a huge burst of light, I shielded my eyes then looked back once the light had disappeared to see Justin crying from fright. I instantly picked him up to comfort him when I noticed something…the crystal was a pure white. Meaning either Justin or I was the pure of heart… unexpectedly realization hit me. I remembered the crystal starting to glow the second Justin's hand touched it, suddenly everything in the room began to spin. I could feel someone take Justin out of my arms then Sonic calling my name as rushing wind echoed in my ears then there was a total blackness. My brother was the pure of heart and the most sinister person in the entire dimension was after my cute, sweet little two year old brother…No!

* * *

**Hi! Weelll what do you think? Congrats Riku's Music Lover You had guessed right! Geeze am I that predictable? I need to shake things up...Oh and Starburst4106 Lol! I don't think that they'll be pledging eternal love and strolling off into the sunset, but will I will do somthing along those lines. Thank everyone who reviewed and please, please check out my other stories. 'Mobian Districts and Metropolis Awakening' Please and thank you! And for all you Facebookers Don't forget that I have a page where I try to post hints and when I update!Just search 'Alexia The Hedgehog' and you'll find me. (Tip: I always will change to picture to what ever Profile pic I have on FanFic!) I will try to update Human Sonic Team next but I kinda dreading it, because they are at the boring part of the game/show so it might take a while... Anywho thanks everyone and please,please review! ~God Bless!~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Soft whispers, warm arms, the soft sound of a heart beat. That's what I woke up to as I forced myself awake. My head whirled as I felt someone cradling me in their arms, my head resting against their chest as they softly stroked my hair.

"S-sonic?" I asked as opened my eyes to the bright florescent lights of the Typhoon, I heard a gentle sigh escape from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked his emerald eyes peering down at me, I blinked as everything came back to me.

"Please tell me that Justin isn't…" I said waiting for Sonic or someone to cut in saying that I dreamt it all. I looked up to see Justin resting in Shadow's arms and in his hand a clear crystal. I turned away burying my face in Sonic's shoulder as tears slipped down my face.

**"I-it it can't be true! Not him! Not my little brother!"** I cried my entire body quivering from shock and fear. It just couldn't be happening, it can't be true!

"I'm so sorry Gabriela." Sonic said as he held me, I just clung to him wanting this all to go away. Sonic pulled me away from him for a moment so our eyes met.

"I promise I won't let Nazo get a hold of him, I swear! I'll do anything to protect you and Justin. Okay?" He said firmly clutching my shoulders, I nodded as Shadow lightly touched my shoulder.

"I swear it also. We will protect you and Justin, Gabriela." Shadow said as he glanced down to the sleeping form of Justin.

"T-thank you." I said hoarsely then stood up, I held out my arms as Shadow handed Justin back to me. I inclined my head against Justin's curly one for a moment as I listened to his soft rhythmic breathing. My sweet innocent loveable little bundle of joy was the target of Nazo and I would do anything to protect him, even if it meant that I had to die then so be it…

"I'm going to take him back home, I'm sure my parents are worried." I said as I walked to the door, Sonic and Shadow instantly matched my stride as they walked along with me. Night had already fallen as we left the Blue Typhoon, the entire walk home was in silence. When we got to the house they waited out to keep watch, my parents were in the kitchen drinking coffee as I went up the stairs to put Justin to bed. As I walked into his nursery and placed him in his crib I could feel tears streaming from my eyes. I lightly touched his little nose and head, hoping and praying to God that he watch over my baby brother.

"I love you. And I will always protect you, no matter what." I whispered through the tears then wiped my eyes as I left his room, I quickly dashed into the bathroom to wipe my eyes then walked back down stairs.

"Good Night Mom, Night Dad. Night Buster" I said as I walked past them, Buster no longer stayed with me like he had done a few years earlier. He was an old dog now and couldn't get around like he used to. I stopped at the door as Justin's big green eyes flashed in my mind,

"…. **Momma**….**Daddy?** I love you. Please kept an eye on Justin." I said as I ran back to them and gave them a hug, they returned it asking what's wrong. I waved it off saying I was just being paranoid about being away from Justin then left the house. Sonic and Shadow stood patently outside my house, I could easily see the worry in Sonic's eyes.

"I think Justin will be okay for the night, don't you think so?" I asked looking at the both of them. Shadow nodded, suddenly Sonic's hand clasped mine causing me to look at him specifically.

"I'm more worried about you, Gabby. Are you feeling okay?" He asked me as he tightened his grip on my hand, I nodded muttering a soft 'yes' then I pulled away.

" I want to walk alone for a while, I'll be okay." I said as they exchanged glances.

"I don't think-"

"I believe it would be fine."

They both glared at each other obviously not liking each other's answers, I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as I watched them argue.

"I'll be okay, Sonic. I promise." I said then started off in one direction, both of them stood there watching me leave. I walked for about five minutes when I came to a clearing, in the center of the small clearing was a couch. Yes, a couch. My dad was going to throw it out when I begged him to drag it over here so I could sit on something and look at the stars. I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chin as I looked up. I always found comfort in them they were always there, even when you couldn't see them they were still there. I leaned back closing my eyes when I heard footsteps, I looked around to see crimson eyes.

"Shadow? Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat back up, he stepped forward when I noticed him wringing his hands. He looked at me for a moment like he was thinking about something when I jumped up.

"Oh! Sit down for a minute." I quickly said curling up on the other side of the couch, he gingerly at the edge almost like he was uncomfortable. I scooted a little bit closer to him so my hand was resting on his arm

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to see into his eyes, he turned his head towards me then sighed.

" I just wanted to make sure you know, that I will protect you. I never break a promise. I'm not going to let what happened…" He stopped then took a breath, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

" I'm not going to let what happened to Maria and I, happen to you and Justin. I won't allow an other brother and sister be separated." He said as started to stand up to leave, tears were in my eyes. I instantly jumped up throwing my arms around him.

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you, Shadow." I said then lightly gave him a peck on the cheek. Even through the moonlight, I could clearly see the spots of red on his face. I started to walk towards the Blue Typhoon, feeling better and safer thanks to Shadow. But if only I knew what went on after I left the clearing. Shadow stood there his finger lightly touching where I had kissed him, when there was a low growl.

"You're stepping into my territory, you know that!" Sonic snarled as he stepped from the shadows, Shadow turned to Sonic rolling his eyes.

"It meant nothing. She cares for you, not me." Shadow replied as he looked to the moon. He could hear Sonic's deep breathing, then smirked.

"It's getting harder to control yourself, isn't it." He asked even though he already knew the answer. Sonic stood there his fists clenched.

"What do you think?" He snarled out then took a deep breath as his cobalt fur switched from dark blue back to its normal shade...

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter done! I think I have an idea what to do with this story, but I have a question so please when you review please answer...What do you like better? _Dark Sonic or Sonic the Werehog? _Hehe! I have some neat ideas for the story and can't wait to hear your answers! Also Oceanthecat that's a great idea, I won't use it in this story but maybe if I get _a lot of requests _then I do it in the sequal to this. _Maybe..._ as I've said before I love hearing everyone's ideas so long as their appropriate. I was planning on Gabriela to be the pure of heart, but then I had made Gabriela the damel in distress who's afraid of losing her best friend in the last story. So this time, she's the defensive older sister who isn't sure what her heart is telling her. And plus I wanted to give Justin a big part, since he's dedicated to my littlest brother(Whos name is Justin!Hehe!) Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please, check out _'Mobian Districts and Metropolis Awakening' _thanks again and please,please review!~God Bless!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic's Pov

I ran through the morning dew, ready to forget everything that happened last night. I stopped at the top of a hill, the same one Gabby and I had stopped at before. I smiled at the memories of us together

"_I bet it's beautiful. I wish I could go." She said closing her eyes as she tried to imagine Mobius, I had an idea so she didn't have to imagine. _

"_Well, maybe you can come with us." She stare at me in shock and wonder. _

My offer still stood for her to come with us, she's sixteen now so I would think it would be okay. I mean its not like her parents would be left alone, they've got Justin. But then again Gabriela couldn't part from Justin, and for some reason he didn't like me. And the weirdest part was that he liked Shadow better than me! In fact Shadow left without asking Gabriela if he could go to her house to keep an eye on him! I believed him when he said he didn't want what happened to him and Maria to happen to Gabriela and Justin but…he was getting a little to close for comfort. I ran back to the Blue Typhoon ready to face the day, I passed by someone then skidded to a halt to see who I had left behind.

"Morning Gabby! How'd you sleep?" I asked with a grin, she smiled sleepily at me.

"Mkay…Imsthill awlittle swleepy." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, I laughed then took her hand as I dragged her to the kitchen. Amy and Cream were running around the kitchen as they got breakfast ready, I waved at Cream while Cheese landed on Gabby's head. She giggled as she picked him up and lightly kissed him on his head, and as strange as it was I wanted her to kiss me instead of cheese or…Shadow. I held back a growl at the thought as Amy and Gabby hugged and continued to work on breakfast. I stayed in a corner watching them scurry back and forth, Gabby was humming when she stopped and turned to me.

"Hey Sonic." She said looking me in the eyes, she had such gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Yes? " I said hoping she'd say lets go for a walk or a run or go hang out-

"Do you know where Shadow is?" My heart dropped, she was asking for **him**. I shrugged through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I think he left to keep an eye on Justin last night, Miss Gabriela." Cream said as she handed Amy a clean plate, a warm smile crossed Gabriela's face.

"That's so sweet. I hope he gets back by breakfast, I'll go get my cell and tell my parents that Shadow's going to bring Justin over." She said drying her hands then strode across the room and out into the hall, I didn't even realize that I had my fists clenched until I felt a sharp pain in my knuckles. I walked over to the bridge to see if Tails needed my help or could use some company, He stood over at his computer his fingers flying like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, little bro. Whatcha doing?" I asked leaning on the side of the wall, he smiled up at me.

"Oh, I'm trying to see if I can track Nazo. Since he's nothing but dark energy you'd think he'd give off a large amount of energy. But it can get confusing between differentiating between a city and whether or not it's Nazo." He said then turned back to the screen, I sighed then an idea struck me.

"Well aren't all cities on a big map, if you upload the map then compare-" I began to say when he turned to me with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I know. Shadow had already told me that, and its worked so far. But Nazo is constantly moving so it's hard to track, but thanks for the idea." He said then looked up at the screen, I couldn't stop the low growl. Shadow again!

"Oh…Well I'm going to see how the girls are doing." I said then left the room, before Tails could bring up the other things Shadow had helped him with. I heard a clatter outside the kitchen door, I pushed open the doors to see Shadow standing behind the counter…with Gabriela in his arms. She had a smile on her face as he placed her on the floor.

"Thanks! Good thing you were here to catch me before I fell!" She said lightly taking his hand, he looked to the ground and lightly pulled away from her.

"What happened?" I asked but it seemed that no one noticed me, like I was invisible.

"Gabriela was reaching something from the cabinet when she fell. It was nothing. " He murmured but I wasn't sure it was directed to Gabriela or Me. She smiled then finally realized that I was in the room.

"Hey Sonic! Where'd you go? I was only gone for a minute and you disappeared, you had me worried there." She said as she started to hand out plates full of food, I couldn't help the smirk on my face. She was worried about me! Then I heard the sound of little feet, Justin was standing next Gabby holding out his arms. So the Faker did bring him…Gabby just smiled down at him.

"I'm busy Justin, I'll pick you up in a minute. Thank you so much, Shadow. It means the world to me that you kept an eye on him last night." She said as I noticed her eyes watered a little then with one wipe of the hand she went back to helping with breakfast. Justin seeing that his sister wasn't going to pick him up he walked over to Amy curious to see what she was doing.

"Here, I think this is cooled off enough for you." She said with a giggle as she handed him a bit size piece of bacon, a grin spread across his face a he bit into it. He walked around the kitchen with his piece of bacon in hand until he stopped in front of Shadow, he held his arms up wanting to be picked up. I saw a small smile come from Shadow as he picked up the little tyke, and I felt another tug of jealousy. What did that Faker have that I didn't? Gabby giggled as she hand two plates in hand, within a second I was next to her taking a plate from her hand.

"I'll take it." I said as we walked out the kitchen as everyone else followed behind, we all sat at the mess hall while Justin ran around playing with Cheese. Gabriela looked up from her food towards the small TV, Tails had wired it so we could watch satellite television and it was free. It showed a reporter dressed in a big parka with a microphone in hand , his had waving behind him motioning to a bunch of different lights in the background. Normally I would have ignored it and continued eating , but Gabriela's sigh caught my attention.

"What?" I asked leaning closer to her, she jumped at the sound of my voice. She smiled shaking her head

"Oh, nothing. It's just that well…I've always wanted to go to see the northern lights. I've read all about it, at this time of year is when it looks the best." She said with a sigh, I smiled with a plan in mind, with out a word I jumped from the table and ran out of the Typhoon…

Gabriela's Pov

I watched the door slam shut as Sonic left the room, leaving everyone in confusion. I shook my head, who knew what went on in that crazy hedgehog's mind? I looked back to the TV watching the reporter describe the scene and explain how the lights came to be. I already knew most of it, on my many trips to the library I studied about it for a while. Every one turned to the door to see Sonic standing there with a smile and…Parkas? He grinned as he walked over to me and handed me one.

"What are these for?" I asked in confusion, he laughed, his emerald eyes glittering.

"Well isn't it cold up where the lights are? I mean I thought you wanted to go?" He said as my heart began to soar, I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! That's so sweet!" I squealed as I put the parka on, as I remembered this was my mom's. Meaning she must have lent it to Sonic, He grinned as he wrapped a red scarf around his neck. Shadow stood up walking towards us, with Justin trailing after him.

"Do you need me to 'Chaos Control' you over there?" He asked lightly touching my arm, I smiled at him and was about to say please when Sonic grabbed my arm yanking me away from Shadow.

"No. I'm going to run. I can finally show Gabriela my true speed." Sonic said tightly holding on to my hand, I was a little surprised by him.

"**NO GO! MY ABBY**!" Justin wailed as he started to cling to my legs, I sighed shaking my head.

"Justin. I'm your's okay? I'm just going out, I'll be back. You stay with Shadow." I said as I peeled him away and passed him into Shadow's arms. He calmed down but still pouted then glared at Sonic.

"My Abby!" He said as he clung to Shadow's neck, before I could say anything else Sonic scooped me up and ran out of the ship. I could feel a soft growl come from him then vibration and laughter.

"You might want to hold on!" He shouted over the roaring wind as he sped through the states, one second it was burning up, then it was raining, then cold, then suddenly he came to a stop. Placing me on the ground I noticed we were surrounded by snow and completely dark except for one bright light. Aurora Borealis. I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, it was so beautiful. I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at the dancing colors. Sonic stared at them for a moment then looked at me, I threw my arms around him holding back sobs.

"Thank you! So much. It's just so overwhelming, I…I.." I stuttered as I held on to him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I do! There isn't anything more beautiful than this in the world!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the scenic illuminations.

"That's not true." Sonic said as I pulled away from him, I stared at him and was about to argue when he spoke again.

"I think you're more beautiful." My heart began to pound as he looked me directly in the eye, he leaned closer to kiss me. I closed my eyes leaning forward as our lips met, it was the most romantic spot on earth. We opened our eyes smiling at each other when a voice broke our trance.

"How disgusting." I turned to see a silver hedgehog standing in front of us, my heart sank. Sonic's grip on me tightened, he shoved me behind him.

"You again! You just love to ruin my life don't you!" Sonic snarled as he curled up into a ball and homing attacked Sonic, Nazo smirked and threw his hand forward sending Sonic flying into the snow. Snarling Sonic jumped back up and ran towards Nazo when he was sent flying again, I gasped and began to run over to him when a hand gripped my arm. I yelped as I tried to yank away from him, I suddenly felt something in my parka's pocket (no pun intended). I stuck my hand in my pocket as hope began to fill my heart, I yanked out my hand from the In the pocket was my mom's pocket knife, I yanked it out and slashed against his hand. He let out a cry as he let go of my hand and began to clutch his bleeding one, then he snarled his eyes dark. Instantly his hand healed then he thrust it at me sending me tumbling into the snow as darkness began to take over my vision. The last thing I heard was Sonic shouting my name. _Gabriela!_

Sonic's Pov

"Gabriela!" I shouted as I saw her lying in the cold snow unmoving, I snarled closing my eyes as I tried to reign in my temper. Nazo chuckled darkly as he walked closer to me and Gabriela, I had my fists clenched so tightly that I could have sworn my knuckles would split any second.

"She's just as spirited as you, which makes her just as much my enemy. So hedgehog hand over the crystal and I'll leave for us to fight an other day." He said holding out his hand, my heart was pounding and my blood boiling. The image of Gabriela falling, her scared eyes, then the dark sinister eyes of Nazo. I lost control… (A/N: Warning some mild language)

"You bastard! You'll get nothing, except the beating you deserve!" I snarled out as I lunged at him then threw a punch sending him flying across the snow, I was about to go after him when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Calm Down! Look what's happening to you!" It was him again, Shadow. I snarled shoving his hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look at yourself!"

I did. My normal cobalt fur was now a dark blackish blue, I sighed. I knew this was going to happen soon, and of course it would happen when **he's** around!

"Your point! That Bastard is going to get what's coming to him for hurting Gabriela!"

"She isn't dead Sonic! She's going to be fine! But do you think she'd want you this way? No! Now change back!" Shadow snarled holding me by my shoulders I shoved him back ready to attack again. When I heard a small moan, Shadow and I turned to see Gabriela stirring. I was next to her in an instant, I was about to pick her up when Shadow got to her first.

"I can carry her." I snarled as I reached for her, Shadow jumped back his eyes stone.

"Not in this form Sonic change back!"

"Why? Because you're jealous that I have power and you don't? Now hand her over!" I snarled lunging at him, he swiftly moved to the side.

"Look in the lake and see what you look like. Once you do that then you can hold her!" He shouted as I lunged for him again, I snarled as I realized he wasn't going to give up. I started to the small lake near by and looked into the murky waters. I stuttered back at what I saw, it wasn't me. It looked like some type of demon or something. What scared me the most was that I had no pupils. I sighed knowing Shadow was right, I closed my eyes trying to calm down. When I looked at the lake again I saw my normal self, blue fur and emerald eyes. I turned to Shadow to see him walking towards me with Gabriela in his arms, her head flopped against my chest as he passed her to me.

"Mmm…Sonic…" She mumbled as she leaned closer to me, I sighed feeling better know that she was in my arms. I looked around to see that Nazo had fled once again, Shadow lightly tossed up a chaos emerald and in a flash we were back at the typhoon. I felt the ship tremble as thunder began to rumble, I quickly ran to Gabriela's room and placed her on the bed. She sighed as she curled up on the pillow, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I went back to my room, lightning illuminated the entire room then a loud clap of thunder. I closed my eyes ready for a good night's sleep… then there was an ear piercing scream. I shot out of bed already knowing the owner of the cry…Gabriela...

* * *

**Ahh...Don't you just love cliffhangers? I was shocked to see more Dark Sonic than Werehog, I kinda already had a plan for werehog but thanks to _Starburst4106_ I now have a little plot to go on and add things. So I always love to everyone's idea's as long as they're not explict, sexual, gay, or anything like that. Thank you. Also I'm holding a contest! If I do a sequal then I want to make Gabby a Mobian the problem is...I don't know what. I always do hedgehog, becasue I like the hedgehogs more than any other character soooo... I'd like ya'll to draw out a picture post it on a website(Deviant Art, Photobucket, SheezyArt...Ect) and post the link in your review what ever looks the best will be the used in the sequal. It can be during any time during this story, but once it ends then time's up! I only really like hedgehogs, Foxes, kinda sorta squirrles and I love lynx's (Archie Sonic: NICOLE), so it would be great if it was some where along those lines, but if its well drawn then I'll make an exception. As I said any website just post a link in your review and! Most importantly it HAS to be modest! If not then it will not even be considered! Thank you very much, remember Gabriela had Brown hair and green eyes. But she can really be any color as long as it's not too bright, like orange (Shivers) anyway thanks for the reviews! Please,please review,review,review! ~God Bless!~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriela's Pov

I couldn't help the cry that escaped as I shot out of bed, my heart was pounding in my chest. I looked around to find myself in my room, my first guess was that Sonic was able to get us away from Nazo. His cruel eyes and wicked smirk appeared in my mind as lighting struck and a loud roll of thunder crashed. As you may have remembered I had or really have a terrible fear of lightning and thunder, so mix that with Nazo… I threw the door open beating back an other cry as tears slipped down my face. I raced down the corridors towards Shadow's room, I knew he would understand. He had helped me before, although I wasn't sure he really wanted to but either way he was going to now. Lost in my thoughts I crashed into something causing me to fall on the floor, I looked up to crimson eyes. I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. I hadn't felt so frightened in so long, normally during thunderstorms lately I would go to Justin's room and hold him. Just having someone with me made me feel better, whether they were forty-two or two years old it made me feel safer.

"Shhhh. Gabriela. It's okay. Everything's fi-" He said softly as I clutched on to him when we heard a loud snarl.

"What do you think you're doing!" We looked to see burning emerald eyes for a second I thought it was Nazo, but this voice was too high pitched for Nazo. Then I realized who it was…Sonic.

"You knew I loved her! Now I find her in your arms! How could you!" Sonic snarled out suddenly I felt cold hands yank me away from Shadow. I let out a small gasp as Sonic shoved me behind him, backing up as I noticed his entire body shaking and convulsing as he continued to snarl and growl.

"Sonic calm down! Allow me to-" Shadow shouted at Sonic but was cut off as Sonic launched himself at him sending them crashing down the hall causing smoke and ash to rise up. Then I saw a figure to stand and walk out of the smoke, I crawled back even more frightened than before. It was completely black but had a dark blue aura around it, and it was coming towards me. My voice was caught in my throat as he grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet, I turned my head gasping for breath. He leaned closer to me, when Shadow suddenly knocked him to the ground causing me to roll off to the side. I looked up to the two dark hedgehogs as they fought back and forth when I let out a cry as Sonic crashed into Shadow again sending both of them flying through walls. Only this time, they broke the last wall and landed in the pouring rain.

"You just had to take her away from me! You knew that she's all I have ever wanted, and you had to push her into your arms!" Sonic snarled as his fist connected to Shadow's stomach, I watched horrified. Then I couldn't take it any longer, Sonic stood over Shadow with a cruel smirk playing on his lips. I ran over there as fast as I could slopping through the mud, and falling to my knees in front of Shadow trying to block him from Sonic's view as the rain continued to pour down on us. A roll of thunder cracked causing me to tremble as I held back a sob but I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat. I just had to stop him, but did it have to be raining?

"Move Gabriela. I don't want to hurt you." He growled as he walked closer, I shook my head as the words were caught in my throat.

"S…stop. S…sonic. Y…you're scaring me. Please." I begged unsure whether it was tear or just rain rolling down my face. He stopped his face blanked then I noticed a sadness in his eyes instead of the burning hatred that was there a moment ago. I fumbled to my feet taking a step towards him, he finished the rest of the walk and soon we were face to face.

"I. I've been waiting for someone like you…but now you're slipping away from me, Gabby. I-I don't want to lose you…ever." He said his hand lightly resting against my cheek, I tried to keep myself from trembling from his touch but it was near impossible and he saw that.

"What? What's wrong." He asked his other hand lightly grabbing my arm, I knew it was supposed to be a comforting gesture but it seemed like he was poised to attack at any second.

"S-Sonic. Change back. P-please. I-I can't be around you when you're like this. It-its wrong, Please." I begged this time I knew the hot streaks on my face were tears, he looked to the ground as he released my hands. I was about to reach out and touch his shoulder when his head suddenly snapped up to me. Then I began to fear. His pupils were completely gone, and his hands were clenched.

"You just don't want me to hurt Shadow, because he made you fall in love him! Isn't that true?" He snarled out, I gasped taking a step back.

"N-no! That's-That's not true!" I said my teeth chattering from the hammering rain, one moment I was standing in front of Sonic then the next I was laying in the mud behind Shadow. He stood in front of me hands balled up, and was in position to fight again.

"Stop this Sonic! Look what you're doing! You nearly hurt her! Do you hear me! You were practically about to hit her!" Shadow shouted as Sonic began to laugh darkly as he shook his head then looked up.

"Good. Maybe I can knock some sense into her for picking you over me!" He snarled out, I gasped as I began to move away from the scene. I knew this would happen. When changed into Dark Sonic all his morals and thoughts transform into dark ones, until all that is good and pure is gone. Meaning soon enough the real Sonic the hedgehog might be lost forever.

"Dark wind!" Sonic growled out as his hand swept out, suddenly Shadow was sent flying into a near by tree. I could barely see him through the dark and rain, but I was able to make him out struggling through the mud. I was shocked with myself when I found myself softly saying 'Please, beat him' , I knew Sonic the hedgehog was in there but was being overshadowed by the dark. Suddenly there was a loud crack of lightning lighting up the sky and in that split second I saw Sonic and Shadow crashing into each other midair. Sonic rose in the air for a moment then slammed himself into Shadow almost creating a crater in the ground. I heard a chilling dark wicked laughter, as I saw him stand over Shadow.

"No!" I said as I watched the horrific scene, he couldn't have. He…he didn't… but I couldn't see Shadow moving. Sonic turned to me with a wicked smile, I was to my feet in an instant and was about to start to run when he was in front of me tightly gripping my wrists.

"**Let me go!" **I cried as my heart hammered in my chest, he laughed again looking me directly in the eyes.

"I don't think so. You're going to pay for choosing him over me."

"**NO! LET ME GO**! Please! Sonic change back! **PLEASE stop it!**" I screamed as I thrashed in his grip, he just laughed at my vain attempts. I knew I couldn't get away and I started to cry knowing all hope was lost. A wicked smirk crossed his face as his hand lifted in the air, I part of me wanted to close my eyes and hope death would come quickly, while the other shouted for me stop him. One side won. I was able to free one arm from his grasp then threw it around his neck as I leaned forward and kissed him. I didn't think it would stop him, but at least it surprised him enough to stop. His hand reached up to pull mine off him when he stopped then wrapped his arms around my waist, I wasn't expecting this but hey it was working. I placed my other arm around him as he deepened the kiss then lightly pulled away.

_"I…I'm sorry, Gabby_." He said softly as I began to make out green orbs through the darkness then suddenly I felt a blow. It wasn't to me but to Sonic. He suddenly went limp and collapsed in my arms, I gasped underneath his weight when he was lifted off of me then I saw who my hero was…Knuckles. I threw my arms around him repeatedly crying and shouting thank you. He softly chuckled then his face hardened when he looked over at Sonic then to Shadow. I let go of Knuckled and raced over to Shadow, I lightly shook his shoulder. Praying to God that he wasn't dead.

"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up, Please wake up." I said grabbing his arm, then I started to bawl when I heard him moan. He's alive. Thank God! He's alive. He looked up at me then behind.

"W-where's-"

"Knuckle's is here. He knocked him out. Are you okay?" I asked then nearly face palmed when I listened to my last sentence. He simply chuckled then slowly rose to his feet, I made him put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the Blue Typhoon. Sonic had changed back to his normal fur color as Knuckles picked him off the ground, then he moved. Sonic's eyes flashed open then looked at all of us, He shoved Knuckles away, landed on the ground and slowly walked towards me and Shadow. Naturally Shadow tried to push me behind him when Sonic stopped.

"I'm sorry. God. I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what came over me, I…I just lost it." He said as he looked at Shadow, he didn't say anything, but softly nodded his head as though he understood. Then Sonic turned to me, and then I saw the tears streaming down his face, his eyes were filled with pain and remorse. I could see he struggled with the words, I lightly unwrapped Shadow's arms from my shoulder and walked towards him. A minute later we were face to face again, only this time I wasn't afraid. He started to cry as he remembered what he nearly did then I threw my arms around his wrapping him in a hug as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriela. I'm so sorry, I'll never forgive myself this, never. God, I'm so sorry." He said over and over, until I pulled away with tears in my eyes as well. I lightly touched the side of his head then kissed him, he pulled away after a moment. But I could tell he knew I had forgiven him, both of us jumped when we heard a shriek. Standing a few feet away from us was Amy, her hair was stuck to the sides of her face and her dress was sagging then I realized what she saw. She turned away and ran back inside, I could hear her sobs over the slowing rain and my heart began to break again. I knew she was in love with Sonic, but I did too and I knew it would nearly break her in two. Sonic let me go as he raced back over to her with Shadow behind him. Knuckles and I ran after the two and found them two halls down.

"How! How could you! I love you! Whats- what's wrong with me! Why doesn't anyone love me!" She cried her hands covering her face. I noticed Tails and Cream standing in a corner watching the epidemic both unsure what to do. I quickly ran towards her then tears began to fall again when she snapped at me.

"Stay away from me! I thought you were my friend! But you had to fall in love my Sonic! What is so wrong with me." She cried when Shadow did something that shocked us all. He hugged her.

"There is nothing wrong with you Rose! Don't you ever say that. There is someone that loves you." He snarled as he held her, she wiggled away from him.

"That's not true! If that was he would have told me!" She shouted and was about to run off again when Shadow grabbed her arm again.

"I do! I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same! That's why I never said anything!" He shouted back then kissed her as everyone gasped. But it wasn't the fact that Shadow kissed Amy, it was that Amy was kissing him back! I heard Sonic chuckle as he watched them, I couldn't help the smile. I always knew it was supposed to be Shadamy. When they pulled away Amy sighed shaking her head

"Well, I guess maybe I was chasing the wrong hedgehog." She said taking his arm as he started to walk her to her room, once they were out of ear shot everyone began to laugh.

"Okay. I wasn't expecting that. So Knux finally decide to drop by?" Sonic laughed with a smile as Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Yeah, the master emerald was acting strange so when I touched it, it teleported me here. And it looked like I got here just in time." He said as he looked from Sonic to me, Sonic's face dropped. There was a deadly silence thankfully Tails decided to break it

"Well, I think I can put up a force shield on the typhoon until I do repairs tomorrow. I'm sure its strong enough to keep the rain from coming in." He said right as thunder rolled by, I bit my tongue then glanced around hoping Shadow hadn't gone too far.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sonic asked as he slipped his hand around mine, an other crack of lightning struck.

"I…I..I have brontophobia." I said then covered my ears as thunder crashed again, Sonic and Knuckles looked at me confused.

"It means she's afraid of lightning and thunder." Tails said as he filled them in, both of them softly said 'Oooh!' I let out a gasp as lighting flashed again, only this time Sonic wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be alright. It's not gonna hurt you." He said I nodded knowing it was true, but still afraid. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face then he picked me up.

"Tails, are the blankets still in the cabinet in the bridge?" He asked as Tails nodded, he suddenly zoomed through the Typhoon until we got to the bridge. As he placed me back on the ground lightning stuck again, I yelped tightly gripping his arm. He chuckled softly then pried me off of him, he ran over to a cabinet in the far left corner and pulled out a big green blanket. He sat in the middle of the room motioning me to sit next to him, I sat down then whimpered as thunder and lighting stuck at the same time. His arms was wrapped around me in a comforting way as we sat there.

"There now we can watch the rain and not get sick from our wet clothes." He said as I leaned against him, I softly stuttered out

"Yeah, but now we have a good view of the lightning." I said it struck again, I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what better way to get rid of your fear?" He said taking my hand as he pulled me away. I grimaced as the thunder rolled, but I wasn't so scared as before, now that Sonic was with me. I just felt so safe with him, so…loved. We stayed there all night with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me comforting my fear of listening to the thunder and the lightning. By morning I knew I wasn't afraid anymore. Of anything.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Okay I think I put too many twists into this chapter, maybe I should have left the Shadamy till the next chapter but oh well. Anyway,CONTEST! You can use the Furry Dollmaker on Deviant Art, I just love it! I made a few of my characters from there and posted it on Facebook and Youtube. The links are on my profile. Anyone can join just post a link to the picture on your review and I'll judge it on originality, color, and style. It also will boost your chance to win if you add another character say Sonic, Shadow, Justin, Amy, Buster, ect.. Thanks for the great reviews! And please,please keep reading and reviewing! ~God Bless!~**

**PS. NO yaoi, Nothing sexual please. I don't write it on my stories, so please don't put it in the picture. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriela's Pov

'_Through the light and the dark_

_I know that you're with me_

_I will never be alone_

_I will never feel unloved _

_And I know _

_And I know_

_You're with me through it all… _I sang to myself while I flipped the bacon in the pan. Spinning around I reached over and grabbed a plate to let the grease drain

"I will never be alone, I will never be scared, because you're with me though it all." I continued as spun around then crashed into a blue furry object. Sonic looked at me in amazement then he jumped up and held out his hand.

"Sorry about that! What song were you singing?" He asked as I stood up and walked back to the sink to re-rinse off the plates.

"What song? Oh…um…well I wrote it. Well it was just in my mind this morning and I just sang it out." I said shyly then walked back to the stove, he sighed shaking his head then looked around.

"Where's Amy and Cream?"

"They are still in bed, I got up earlier so I could make them breakfast for once! And-" I said but I heard a loud buzzing, reaching over to the left of the counter I found my phone ringing. I sighed then turned the burner on low then answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey girl! I have a question! Do you have a date for the fourth dance party?"_ It was Jenna again. I mouthed her name to Sonic then flipped the sizzling bacon

"Umm isn't that a few weeks ahead. Why are you worrying about it?"

"_Umm hello! A few weeks? What world have you been in? Its tomorrow! So I'm guessing you don't have a date?" _I looked over to Sonic then sighed shaking my head

"Jenna I'm not going. I've got a lot going on right now and I don't think-"

" _I heard Jason Alex was going to ask you…"_

"No way! Really? Well if he does ask-" I began to say as I recalled Jason's blond hair and bright blue eyes when Sonic snatched the phone again.

"She'll have to tell him no, because I'm taking her. We'll be there tomorrow at seven." He said then hung up on her, my mouth dropped. That was…sweet yet unexpected.

"You want to take me?" I asked in shock, Sonic the hedgehog was going to take me to the Fourth of July dance party?

"Duh! Now come on. Lets go to your parent so you can get some money and buy a dress." He said lightly taking my wrist with a smile on his face. Then he wrinkled his nose and looked past me

"Is something burning?" With a yelp I dashed back to the stove and yanked the pan from the fire. It was only singed, thankfully. Sonic and I snickered as Shadow and Amy walked in together with Cream behind them. Shadow sent Sonic a death glare but was cut off by Amy when she suggested that they go sit in the mess hall. To Sonic's disappointment I drove to the mall leaving him behind at my house. After several hours of searching I found the perfect dress and went home happy. Naturally Sonic wanted to see it but I quickly put it up in my parents closet leaving it at home…

_The next day_

I sighed looking at my reflection as I brushed my hair. I thought I looked nice, I just hoped that I would embarrass myself or more importantly Sonic. I got up and clasped a heart shaped necklace around me then looked in the mirror. I was ready.

"Abby pwetty!" I heard a voice shout from my door, I couldn't help but giggle as Justin stood there with his mouth covered in chocolate.

"You think so Justin? Well I think you look like a chocolate monster!" I said as I scooped him up and walked to my dressed to get a wipe to clean his mouth. He giggled then lightly touched my hair

"Abby pwetty. Abby wub me?" He said looking up thoughtfully at me, I smiled. That was his signature question. Do I love him and I always have the same answer.

"Yes, I love you more than the moon and the cheese!" I said lightly touching his button nose earning another round of giggles. I placed him on the ground then started out into the hall and down the stairs. Sonic stood at the bottom of the stairs in a tuxedo, but like a normal hedgehog he just wore the shirt and jacket. His mouth was agape as he saw me going down the stairs, my face flushed then I looked down at myself to see what was wrong. I was wearing a deep blue dress with a gold colored buckle the hooked the dress to the straps. My hair was cascading down my back in wavy lengths, which took hours to do.

"I knew something was off give me one minute and I'll-" I said turning heel starting up the stairs when his hand caught my wrist.

"No. You're…you're beautiful." He said lightly tugging me down the stairs as a flush crawled on my face again, Amy and the others were waiting in the living room to see when we walked in.

"Oh wow. Gabby! You look great." Amy squealed as she jumped from the couch and took my hands in hers. I smiled lightly, my hand brushing against my hair.

"You think so?" I said sheepishly as Shadow came and stood behind Amy

"You look lovely, Gabriela." He said his eyes showing a softer side than I had ever seen in him. Knuckles nodded in agreement, when Tails suddenly piped up

"Hey Gabby? Where's your parents?" He asked, but before I could answer Amy replied for me

"They left on a date of their own, we're going to watch Justin while they're gone." She said as Justin ran up to her then over to Shadow holding his hands up to be held. I smiled at him then looked to my side when I felt Sonic's hand clasp around mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked looking at him only to get a smile and a nod. Sighing I turned to Amy

"Can you handle Justin for a few-"

"Yes! Go have fun!"

"You know you can call me-"

"I know! Go on!"

"If your-"

"YES! GO before I make Shadow chaos control you there himself. Which really isn't a bad idea with that dress. Could you?" Amy said exasperated when she looked at me then turned to Shadow. He nodded calmly, Sonic stood there shrugging his shoulders in agreement then two minutes later we were standing in front of my high school. Although school was over a few weeks ago, the city uses the auditorium as convention center so they held the fourth of July dance party there. I didn't even have a chance to thank Shadow. He was there one moment and gone the next! Typical Shadow. I felt my stomach churn, not that I was embarrassed or anything but it was the thought that everyone was going to stare. I knew I had nothing to really worry about, but when you show up to a dance with Sonic the hedgehog, the childhood hero of a lot of people, its inevitable that they would stare. And they did. I was greeted by a lot of people, I knew who everyone was but I wasn't entirely friends with them. Most came over only to talk to the blue blur, but Sonic made sure they talked to me too. Even though I'd have much rather watched than talk. I was able to slip away once and get a drink when Jenna walked up in a short red dress with strappy heels.

"Hey! Wow! Gabby you look awesome!" She exclaimed as she spun me around, I smiled repaying the compliment.

"Thanks, its such a blast here. And-" I began to say when the bright flashing light slowed down to a soft pulsing and the music changed to a slow song.

"I'll see you later!" Jenna said suddenly with a smirk then walked off leaving me confused, when I heard a soft chuckle.

"You're not trying to ditch me, are you?" Sonic said with a hand on his hip, I laughed a little then shook my head 'no' . We looked out onto the dance floor to see everyone in couples, dancing.

"May I have this dance?" He said holding out his hand, I smiled then placed my hand in his as we walked out onto the dance spun me around as we danced through several different songs, each one of them I loved. Then suddenly he was leading me out of the school and onto the roof, I sighed as the cool air tousled my hair. He sat on the edge of the roof motioning me to sit next to him. The moon was full and hanging brightly in the velvet blue sky as we sat there and listened to the soft music coming from the auditorium.

"So why did you bring me out here?" I asked as we enjoyed the night, he smiled then pointed.

"For that." Bright yellows, reds, blues, greens and every other color exploded in the sky as people set off fireworks into the sky. I couldn't help the smile as we sat there and watched the colors dazzle the sky. I looked over to Sonic to see he was staring intently at me. We both leaned forward as burst of red and blue exploded in the sky and we were so close that our noses met but then I felt a soft vibration. I pulled away and reached down to my ankle where I had strapped the cell phone. I flipped it open answering.

"Hello?" I said trying to hide the agitation, but then my blood ran cold.

"_Gabby! Help! Please…Shadow… please… he can't fight him… please! Oh God. Hurry!…NO!" _Amy cried into the phone. I could hear a loud crashing in the background, sobbing then it was silent. But then another voice came on and I wanted to scream.

"_Hello Gabriela. I'd suggest that you and Sonic come here soon. Or else Amy and the rest of your friends lives will be cut short." _I gasped for breath as Nazo spoke, Sonic had already grabbed the phone and held it between us so we could hear.

" Please don't hurt them!" I cried then I heard a heartbreaking sound that made me want to die right then and there.

"_Maybe this will help you get here faster…...ABBY! Abby! Abby! Abbbyyyyy!"_ Then the line cut off, we were silent for a moment when I burst into sobs..

"Justin! Oh my god…Justin…"

* * *

**Happy very belated Fourth of July! Hehe, I wanted to update that day but in the morning I was cleaning then in the afternoon I spent at the beach, hehe. YAYS! We have one picture posted so far in the contest Thanks Riku's Music Lover for posting it! It looks awesome and it has a better chance of winning since you put Sonic with it! But that doesn't mean everybody else can't post links, it is still open till the last chapter! So thanks! And thanks for the awesome reviews! (sighs) I just love leaving you at cliffhangers! Will Gabriela and Sonic save everyone? Or will they lose everything they cared for? See in the next chapter! Review!Review, review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I will be posting some pictures of Gabriela and some of my other characters on Facebook, the link is on my profile and I fixed the link to youtube also! And if I didn't mention it before who ever wins the contest. Their picture of the character will be in the video! Thanks!**

**PSS- The song in the beginning belongs to...ME! Seriously I wrote that sad excuse for a piece of a song, hehe (mutters 'if you could call it a song'.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriela's Pov

"No! I'm not waiting! He's my brother!" I argued as Sonic and I fought in the school parking lot. He growled as he looked at me then shook his head.

"No. You could get hurt. I have to do this alone." Sonic said then started to walk away, I ran trying to catch up to him in a dress.

"If you leave me here then I'll find someone else to give me a ride home, then I'll walk the rest of the way. So I go with you or I get there another way." I striding next to him, he glared at me hating the options I was giving him. He ran his hands through his quills then shook his head.

"No. I can't let you get hurt."

"And I can't let my brother get hurt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine." I said turning on my heel as I saw a motorcycle parked in the parking lot with the owner next to it. I waved at them with a smirk on my face.

"Hey Kyle! Mind giving me a ride back home?" I shouted as I continued to walk back I could feel Sonic's gaze at my back, Kyle nodded then started the motorcycle. I heard a low growl then Sonic's hand clasped around mine. He waved at Kyle motioning that I wasn't going with him, it was hard to hold back the smirk. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do. I heard him mutter under his breath as we zoomed through town and through the woods, all the while my head was whirling. I prayed that Justin was okay, that everyone was alright. We skidded to a stop then walked around a little. It was dead silent. Suddenly Sonic's ears prickled then I could hear the sound. A faint crying. As we walked closer I could see what it was. Justin. He was sitting in the center of the clearing near the Blue Typhoon, alone. Instantly I ran towards him, focusing on only him.

"Gabriela wait!" I heard Sonic shout but as I was just a foot away, I tumbled to the ground. Sonic was above me and where I once stood was a huge crater, my spine chilled as I heard a sinister laugh. I looked up to see Nazo and in his arms were Justin and in the other Amy. I bit back a cry as I saw them, Sonic snarled as he realized what Nazo had planned.

"So you finally came." He said with a smirk as his grip tightened on the unconscious Amy. Justin started to wail as soon as he saw me, his arms reaching towards me. I felt my heart break seeing him wanting me, but I couldn't get him.

"So who will you choose, the girl or the infant?" He said knowing Sonic would be difficult then he smirked at me.

"I'll release them both if you give me the crystal." My eyes widened as realization hit me, he didn't know Justin was the pure of heart. Sonic tapped his foot then pulled out the crystal from his quills.

"You mean this one? Well if you want then…go get it!" He said the hurled it a few yards away, instantly Nazo let go of them and took off with Sonic on his heels. The second they took off I ran towards Amy and Justin. Justin cried as loud as he possibly could once I held him in my arms, as I tried to calm him while I looked over Amy. She didn't seem to be hurt, just unconscious. Sonic crashed into Nazo a second before he could snatch it up, kicking him back Nazo jumped up and shot out a red beam of energy. Easily Sonic dodged them and spin dashed towards him. As I soothed Justin, Amy began to stir. She winced then sat up looking around.

"Gabriela? I'm so happy to see you." She cried shaking as her hands covered her face, I lightly rubbed her back.

"Everything's going to be okay. Where's Shadow?" I asked as I remembered the gruesome call, her eyes widened then pointed towards the Blue Typhoon. We ran towards the ship narrowly avoiding the wayward attacks, Shadow was laying against the ship. But he was conscious.

"Shadow. What happened." I asked as I placed Justin down to help Shadow to his feet, he ran his hands through his quills then answered.

" We were all in the bridge when we saw a flash of light, naturally Knuckles went to see what it was. He never came back. We all went together to find him on the ground then Nazo attacked. Cream and Tails ran to turn on the defense system, I would have preferred that Amy went with them but-" He said with a low growl as he glanced at Amy, she just stuck out her lip.

"Yes, I wanted to help! And didn't I?" She said with one hand on her hip. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"One hit doesn't exactly count, but it was kind of you to try." He said then looked back to the blue Typhoon then to Sonic and Nazo battling it out.

"You both should get inside." He said then started towards Sonic, I nodded in agreement and turned to get Justin. He was gone. My heart stopped as I franticly looked around to spot him in the worst possible spot. Next to the fallen crystal.

"Justin! No!" I cried out then ran over towards him as he picked up the gem, it instantly started to glow. Brightly. Everyone stopped to stare at the phenomenon, my stomach churned when I saw the look on Nazo's face. I was only a few feet away, so I ran. Seeing that I was going to Justin Nazo chaos controlled in front of us a minute after I had Justin in my arms. I stepped back gripping my little brother as tight as I possibly could with out hurting him.

"Hand over the boy and I'll make sure you have a quick death." He said taking a step closer causing me to trip and fall. I scooted back shaking my head 'no' he snarled then started to reach for Justin when a blue blur slammed into him from the right. Sonic slammed Nazo into the ground, he looked up at me franticly.

"Go! Get to the Typhoon!" He shouted as Nazo threw him back down to the ground then ran after me, this time Shadow crashed into him giving me the chance to run. My heart pounded as I ran to the ship, it seemed like I was running for hours till I reached the side entrance. I heard a shout then suddenly it felt like I was flying. Sonic had me in his arms as he ran, I looked around us

"Sonic look out!" I cried as Nazo's attack crashed behind us causing us to crash to the ground. I rolled off to the side still clutching Justin as he continued to cry, I gasped for breath as I struggled to my knees. I was a flash of black and red, I instantly held Justin away from me and a half second later he was gone from my arms. I could see Shadow racing towards the ship with Justin in his arms, as strange as it may sound I felt such a relief knowing Justin was safe even though it may cost me. I let out a cry as I was yanked up by my hair. Nazo's face came into view, I could feel my entire body shaking.

" You've been a thorn in my side since we first met, and I believe it's time I remove it." He snarled out as his hand raised and began to glow a blood red. I twisted and thrashed in his grasp then stopped. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. So I stopped, shutting my eyes hoping it would be quick.

"No!" Nazo turned as Sonic homing attacked him knocking me from his grasp. I looked up through my wind blown hair to see Sonic and Nazo on the ground twisting and turning in a match of strength. In movies I hated it when the girl would watch the hero fight for her and just stand there instead of helping. I was in her place. And the horror of watching him get hurt for me was gut wrenching.

"Sonic!" I cried out as he tumbled to the ground, he didn't move as he lay on his stomach. Hard cold emerald eyes turned to me as I looked at the fallen blue hero. Nazo stepped towards me and I hoped for an angel. His eyes held nothing but a lust of death, I crawled back.

"S-stay away! No!" I cried out as he yanked me by my neck his grip more fierce than any time before. I tried to pull away from his grasp but as I knew before, it was useless. He pulled me close then a wicked smirk crawled on his face.

"If I can't have that child or the death of Sonic and Shadow then I'll settle for your death. Either way Sonic gets hurt and …you die." He chuckled as dark spots began to cloud my vision then I heard a loud shout.

"Sonic Wind!" Then it was like a huge tornado had suddenly swept over us sending me flying to the ground.

"Chaos Spear!" An other voice shouted as the sky suddenly started to rain bright gold spears, Nazo was suddenly sent flying into the trees. I could hear him snarling but that wasn't the end of the torrent of attacks. A red blur flew near Nazo shouting

" Thunder Punch!" Nazo crashed into the side of the newly rebuilt side of the Typhoon. My heart soared seeing that Sonic was alright and safe and that Knuckles was able to continue to fight.. And as fast as hope rose it dropped. Nazo stood up through the rubble, his hands held tightly against his sides.

"You're tougher than I recall, very well then. I'll be back.." He said then smirked wickedly at me.

"And I'll get that boy too. All of you will feel the wrath of Perfect Nazo soon enough." He snarled out then in a short flash of light he disappeared, I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Nazo disappeared. In an instant Sonic was next to me holding me tightly, I hear a cry then a short grunt. Amy had ran across the clearing and tackled Shadow and she told him how worried she was for them. Sonic and I giggled at the sight, who knew? We walked over to the Typhoon entering through the hole Nazo had left behind, Tails was standing there shaking his head at the damage. I heard a cry, I saw Cream holding Justin in her arms as he tried to get away from her to me. She placed Justin on the ground letting him run to me with his arms raised up.

"Abby! Abby!" He cried as he held on to me tightly, I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my face as I held him in my arms. I had nearly lost my little brother and I wanted to never feel that feeling again. Justin looked at me making a face then started to giggle.

"Abby eeww!" He said as he looked down at my dress, and he was right. It was eww. It had tons of tears and dirt all over it, and my hair probably was sticking out everywhere. And yet I just couldn't help but laugh at my little brother.

"Yeah Justin. Abby eww!" I laughed as everyone laughed around me, Later on I called my parents telling them that Justin was going to stay with us tonight. I just didn't tell her that he was going to stay until Nazo was defeated. That night I slept happy with my little brother curled next to me, knowing that for tonight Nazo wouldn't strike again. At least not yet…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well...I think I'm putting waaay to many fight scenes. But I just love typing them! But tell me should I lay off the butt kicking or not? Also I will not be doing a sequal for this. I think two is enough and I honestly have _no_ idea what to do if I did. But the contest is still on becasue at the last chapter the character will be mentioned soo please send in your character picture! Thanks! And thanks for the nice comments on my (so called) song! ~Thanks!~ So please keep reivewing! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Sequal to '_Human Sonic Team'_ will be posted soon! Maybe...**


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriela's Pov

I smiled to myself as I woke up to the soft breathing of Justin. Propping myself on my elbow, I looked down at the sleeping form of my brother. He had stretched out taking over half the bed and was sleeping on top of the covers. I couldn't help but giggle at him, which accidentally caused him to wake up. I picked him up, his head resting on my shoulder as he began to fuss. I quickly walked down the hall towards the kitchen to grab a bottle for him, I swear if he doesn't have on within the first half hour he's grumpy the rest of the day. His arms were wrapped around my neck as I reached to grab his bottle from the top shelf, my arm began to burn as I reached.

"Need help?" A cocky voice said then I saw a flash of blue, dropping my arm I turned around to the blue hedgehog. He handed me the bottle with a grin as I shook my head. He had already filled the bottle when I took it. I placed the bottle in Justin's mouth as he started to slowly wake up

"Thanks, Sonic." I said shifting Justin in my arms as Sonic gave me a smile.

"No problem! Whatcha going to do?" He asked as he leaned against the stove, I shrugged then placed Justin on the ground for him to stretch his legs.

"Don't know. Well…actually I was just thinking of hanging out. It feels like everyday we fight against Nazo, and I honestly feel tired." I said as I tried to stifle a yawn, Sonic laughed then looked at me.

"Nah. Not me, I guess I got used to all the action." He said then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt, instantly Justin followed after him his hand stretched out.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as he looked down at Justin's pouting face, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"He wants a yogurt. If he sees you having something, then he wants it too. That's how it is with all toddlers." I said as I got out another for him then walked over to get a spoon. I set it on the counter then turned around to sit Justin down.

"Mine! Ungry! Abby!" He whined as I got a spoonful of the strawberry banana custard, I rolled my eyes as I gave him a spoonful.

"Hungry little tyke isn't he?" Sonic chuckled as Justin opened his mouth for more, I smirked.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him eat popcorn yet. Now you see it, now you don't." Sonic laughed causing me to laugh as well, while Justin opened up for more.

"Good Morning! Hi Justin!" Amy said as she walked in the kitchen and gave Justin a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Amy. How did you sleep?" I asked as I began to see the bottom of the yogurt carton, Amy sighed.

"Wonderfully of course! So what should we do for breakfast, although it looks like someone already ate!" She laughed then opened the fridge, I stuck the spoon in the half-empty carton and turned to Sonic.

"Could you keep an eye on him, while I help Amy?" I asked glancing at Justin, giving me thumbs up Sonic walked over to where Justin was. I walked over to the pantry to see what we had when I heard the doors open and close.

"What's up Shads?" Sonic asked giving me answer to who it was, it was silent. Typical. I flinched when I heard the sound of something soft falling, ignoring it I continued to look around, until I heard a soft deep chuckling. I turned back around and gasped.

"Justin!" I shrieked seeing the mess he made. His lap was covered in yogurt, but that wasn't it. Yogurt dripped down Sonic's quills and onto the floor. Amy looked up and started to laugh hysterically, Shadow actually cracked a smile as well until I couldn't help but laugh along with them. Sonic sighed shaking his head at Justin while he just gave us an innocent look.

"Onic! Tiky! Hehe! Onic pink!" Justin giggled as he pointed at Sonic's quills then I heard the impossible, Shadow actually began to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up! Just you wait till everyone's laughing at you." Sonic said as I saw his cheeks redden, I smiled then took a step forward towards them to get Justin when my foot slipped in the yogurt. I yelped as I hit the ground, now I was covered in yogurt head to toe too. Then Sonic finally began to laugh, I rolled my eyes the reached out to Sonic to help me up. Instantly his hand clasped around mine…perfect. I yanked down causing him to fall and cover himself with some more of the fallen custard. And right on time Tails and Cream walked in, to find Sonic and I encased in the pink custard. Everyone burst into laughter, and it just got worse. Sonic's hand released mine and clamped on Shadow's ankle meaning… A loud snarled echoed in the room as Shadow sat up. His arms and legs now covered in the sticky liquid. Amy giggled then got on her knees to wipe some of the yogurt from his face, she smiled at him then lightly kissed him instantly calming the storm. Tails stepped away from the mess, while Cream picked up Justin.

"I'll get him cleaned right up, Miss Gabriela!" She said then marched off to the bathroom with my brother in tow. Tails looked down at us shaking his head in laughter.

"You guys look too funny!" He laughed as he took Sonic's hand to help him up, I looked at the pink/blue hedgehog and giggled again. He just smirked and pulled me to my feet, suddenly I started to feel the floor slip away from me.

"Woah!" I yelped then suddenly I was steadied, Sonic smirked as he held onto my arm.

"Let's get out of this mess, although it's going to a be blast getting this stuff off my quills." He complained as we cautiously stepped out of the yogurt, Amy and Shadow also stepped out at the same time. Amy didn't look as bad as everyone else considering that she was pink and the yogurt was the same rose color. We all went our separate ways to the many bathrooms on the ship. I sighed as I slipped into a new pair of fresh clothes while my hair was wrapped in the towel. I reached for a brush as I hummed to myself_, _sighing I parted my hair to the side and looked myself over. Deep green shirt, long black skirt and a grey blue light jacket. Happy with how I looked I walked out and over to the bridge then squealed in delight.

"Oh Justin! You look soo cute!" I said as he glared at me, he was wearing a cute little white rabbit outfit with a matching hat. He looked so sweet and mad. He had his arms crossed and lower lip stuck out.

"Thanks Cream! He's just adorable!" I said giving her a hug, she giggled then smiled at Justin.

"I thought it would look nice on baby Justin so we tried on and it did!" She said clasping her hands together, I couldn't keep the smile off my face

"You did a great job. He's looks so cute!" I couldn't help but say again then nearly hit the ceiling from a voice behind me.

"I've always known I'm cute!" Sonic laughed I whirled around giving his arm a light smack, as he continued to laugh.

"You scared me!" I gasped at him as he smirked then shrugged his shoulders. A towel hung around his neck while his quills were damp, but his jade eyes were glimmering brighter than any star I've ever seen before. I looked away with a blush knowing fully well I could get lost in those gorgeous eyes, I looked over to see Shadow walk in. Justin instantly began to toddle over to him, his mad face gone and replaced with glee. Picking him up Shadow looked him over, eye brow arched he turned to Cream and I.

"What do you have this child dressed as?" He said with a tone of agitation in his voice, I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Cream dressed him in that rabbit outfit. Is there a problem?" I asked now crossing my arms imitating my brother, Sonic chuckled softly.

"Yes, I do. Honestly a rabbit outfit? He's a boy." He said as he took off the hat and handed it to Justin to play with.

"I happen to like the outfit!" I argued taking a step forward when Sonic took my arm laughing.

"Give him to me. I think I can find something for him to wear." Sonic said as he walked up to Shadow, Justin looked to Shadow like 'What's he doing?' then looked like he was about to cry. Then there was a gust of wind and they were gone, I sighed worried about what he was going to put on him. Another gust of wind later Sonic appeared with Justin in his arms, I stared at him in shock. He was wearing white kapris and a deep blue shirt and to my happiness the rabbit hat.

"I'm impressed! He looks very sweet! Justin, what do you say?" I said to Sonic then looked over to Justin.

"Ank ou!" He said then wiggled to be release, putting him down Sonic grinned at me.

"See, now he doesn't look like a girl."

"He never did before!"

"Yeah, he kinda did. Right Tails?" Sonic argued as he turned to Tails, he glanced from Sonic to Cream. Of course I knew that Tails had really liked Cream, so now he was torn.

"Well, he didn't look really girly. But I though he looked nice." He said agreeing with both sides, then looked back to the computer as Amy finally walked in. Her quills perfectly dried and styled with a crisp new red dress just like before.

"Hi! Justin looks so cute!" She said as she came to stand by me, I smiled and nodded in agreement. Sonic's smirk got bigger. Then dropped when my phone began to ring again, I sighed then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriela Astor?"_

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?" I asked a little confused that someone got my number and didn't even know for sure that it was me.

"_This is the president's secretary. I was hoping that you and the Sonic friends would mind coming to the White House. We have some important matters we would like to discuss with them." _I looked to the other Sonic sighed and nodded 'yes', after agreeing we all started to get ready. All I had to do was pack Justin's diaper bag and I was set.

Thankfully Shadow had seen a picture of the White House and could 'Chaos Control' us to the place. We walked inside and was welcomed by a greeter saying we were to enter the oval office, thankfully Justin was entertained by the lollipop given to him by the greeter. The president was sitting behind the desk as we walked in, after shaking our hands we sat down.

"So what's the matter?" Sonic asked as he kicked back relaxing like he was back in the Blue Typhoon, while I felt like my every move was being watched.

" You see Sonic. We've been honored to have you and your friends stay on earth for a while, but we believe our planets are going to combine. Like in the Sonic X series, where you traveled to Christopher Thorndike's world we believe time will also stop here." He said as my heart began to pound, leave? Already? We haven't even beat Nazo yet and they just barely got here!

"I get it. Well we'll leave as soon as we can, but you see we have this other problem on our hands that's bigger than time stopping." Sonic said sitting up straight as he glanced towards me, instantly I held on to Justin tighter

"What could be bigger than time stopping?"

"Earth being destroyed. Our enemy Nazo is somewhere on this planet, we have to defeat him first then we'll leave." Knuckles growled as Sonic stared at me, I looked away already feeling the tears wet my eyes. Rubbing them I looked over to Cream and Amy as they held hands, I smiled at them hoping to calm them down.

"We'll leave as soon as possible, but until we get Nazo taken care of we can't leave." Tails said as he stood up, we left right after that. Everyone was silent as we walked down the halls, as we walked outside the paparazzi was everywhere. Two words later we were back inside the Blue Typhoon, I walked over to Shadow and stiffly handed Justin back over to him and walked away.

"Where you going Gabby?" Sonic asked walking alongside me, I waved him off.

"A walk. I want to be alone for a while, okay?" I said biting back a cry then ran and ran till I came to the same clearing that I had sat in with Shadow. I curled up on the couch, my arms wrapped around my knees. They can't be leaving so soon! I just barely got them back. And they might not be able to come back again, I'll…I'll never see Sonic again. I couldn't help it as I burst into a round of tears. Why does that always happen to me? All my friends move away or transfer to another school, leaving me alone. I never feel like I belong, unless I'm with Sonic and the others and they were going to leave soon. I looked up when I felt the couch shift, Sonic sat beside me with a comforting smile.

"Hey! Hey! What did I say about crying?" He said as his arm wrapped around me, I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"And what did I say about saying sorry? Sheesh! You humans sure can forget easily." He laughed causing me to smile a little at him.

"Don't cry. We're not leaving yet, so don't worry." He said as I nodded wiping my eyes

"I know…But I'm going to miss you." I said sniffling, he grew thoughtful then sighed with a soft smile.

"Well…you know you can come with us to Mobius. I don't think time will freeze over there, since it's kinda the opposite from here. And-"

"You know I can't. I want to but…I'll be leaving behind my family and Justin. I don't know if I want to part from them, but I don't want you to go either. It's so hard…" I said as I felt another fresh load of tears barrage at my eyes, suddenly my head was resting against his chest. I closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat, sighing I laid there as we sat in silence. Both of us upset that we would be parting soon, he made me feel whole. He's given me so much…He gave me strength when I had none. He gave me hope when all hope was gone and he showed me how to make it through. Most importantly he believed when I had given up. I had heard that when find love you've got to hold on to it and that you have to keep it close to you. But how can I do that when he has to go? I couldn't imagine a world with out him, facing the hard times alone. It scared me, but now in his arms. I felt like I could face it, I felt like I could fly. So until it's time for them to leave I'll hang on. I'll hang on and enjoy every minute and every second I have with them. Who knows when it could be our last?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter! Whatcha think? I think Justin's gotten too much sugar... Anyway the last paragraph I had based a little off of the awesome song 'Thank You' by Charice. Seriously she's the best singer I've ever heard compared to 'Celine Dion' . I've been thinking...it wasn't fair to post the competion and not do a sequal, but I am having trouble with coming up with a plot. So I'm thinking of Mephilse as the main villian, I don't know... But there will be a sequal and if not then I'll make sure to write two or three chapters with Gabriela in her Mobian I will be listening for help! I NEED it! I also need a brain and common sense but that's another story... Also we are nearing the end of the story, yes. I know extremly short, but I have no idea what to write after this so the the final face off will be next, unless I come up with something else, So you only have one or two more chapters left to post the picture! So far it has only been '_Riku's Music Lover'_ so she might win, but that also might be becasuse she's the only one that posted a picture. Thank you! Anyway I wanted to thank a reviewer that has recently reviewed on nearly EVERY chapter on Character Encounter and has begun on Rekindled Friendship _Jen _Thanks! Thank you all my reivewers and please keep it up! ~God Bless!~**


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriela's Pov

"ABBY! Abby! Uppy! Abby! Wakie! Uppy!" I groaned as my toddler brother jumped on top of me shouting for me to get up. I opened my eyes yawning then sat up causing Justin to tumble to the end of the bed. I crawled over to him and sat him on my lap as I tried to wake up.

"What's the big rush, Justin?" I asked while mussing with his hair, he wiggled away from me with a huge grin on his face

"Icnic! Icnic!" He cried out in glee then slid down the bed as the bedroom door opened, Sonic leaned against the doorframe with a grin.

"He means, Picnic. It looks like its going to be a nice day so I though we all should go on a picnic. What do you think?" He said while Justin toddled over to him with a grin matching Sonic's, I smiled sleepily nodding then fell over backwards on the bed still wanting to go back to sleep. I yelped as I felt arms wrap around me then it was a blur of colors, wind rushed past my ears.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I laughed as Sonic came to a stop then I noticed he had run outside, then I remembered something.

"Hey Sonic, mind running by my house?" I asked as I remembered the new dress my mom had ordered, he nodded then two minutes later we were in the kitchen. Luckily my parents were busy making themselves breakfast, after a quick good morning I rushed upstairs and threw open my closet with a grin…

I quickly walked down stairs messing my hair ribbon, Sonic and my parents were talking in the kitchen and from what I could see they were laughing.

"Hey everyone! What's so funny?" I asked as I snatched a piece of toast from my dad, he rolled his eyes at me with a mischievous grin then a moment later he grew serious.

"Oh nothing. You look very pretty Gabriela, I'm so glad you picked out that dress instead of that hot pink one." My mom said as I spun around for her to see, Sonic smiled at me. I had gone on a shopping spree with my mom a week before Sonic and the others had gotten back to earth. It was a knee length green dress with a matching green hair ribbon and with luck we found a pair of green shoes with a ribbon winding around my leg like a ballerina's shoe.

"You look gorgeous, Gabby." Sonic said as he stood up and walked towards me, I could see my dad eyeing Sonic.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" I asked peering at him, he looked at me then shook his head. My mom lightly touched his arm with a sad face, then sighed and answered me

"Your father could lose his job, honey. They're deciding today who leaves, so he's worried." She explained as I nodded understanding the pressure on him, I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry dad! It'll be okay. If you have to leave. You have to leave. There's nothing you can do about it. I love you." I said as I hugged him, Sonic and I left a minute after that back towards the Blue Typhoon. Amy and Cream had everything packed up and had Justin dressed by the time we came back, so after a round of ooh's and ahh's at my dress we headed off to find a picnic spot.

"I can't believe we haven't found a picnic spot yet!" Amy complained as she switched the picnic basket from one arm to the other, Sonic sighed rolling his eyes.

"I already have a spot picked out, we would have gotten there faster if you could have walked faster, but…" He trailed off, I giggled hearing the irritation in his voice. Smiling I took his hand and continued to walk, when suddenly he started to run.

"Slow down! The rest of the guys won't be able to keep up!" I said as he dragged me behind him, he laughed then shook his head.

"It's up ahead and besides they'll find us!" He said then ran even faster, I was about to ask him to stop when we suddenly came to a clearing. It wasn't just any clearing. There was a small lake and near the water's edge was a peach tree filled with flowers spilling out everywhere, it seemed like this place was enchanted.

"It's so beautiful. How did you find it?" I asked in amazement as we walked closer to the tree, Sonic smiled.

"I was on a run and found it. You like it?" He asked his emerald eyes hopeful, I spun around as a wind blew some flowers off a tree.

"Like it? I love it! It's just so beautiful." I said then turned around and hugged him. His hand rested on my back, I felt unfallen tears sting my eyes as I remembered that we had limited time together. I pulled away and looked towards the guys as they entered the clearing, soon enough they all did the same as me.

"Its so pretty!"

"Look cheese! You can play in the water!"

"Petty! Wawa!" Justin said looking around then he saw the lake and instantly started running, I quickly dashed in front of him grabbing him before he could get in the water.

"I'm sorry Justin, but you can't swim here. No wawa, okay? No water." I said as he pouted then saw Cream and Amy begin to unpack instantly his sugar instincts kicked in.

"Cookie! Cookie!" He squealed then wiggled from me and ran towards them hoping to get a sugar rush. Sonic and I looked at each other then burst into laughter, Shadow and Knuckles were the last to enter and said the least but I could see that they were just as amazed. Looked back at the tree as a very familiar urge tugged at me, rolling my eyes I ran towards it and started to climb. It was fairly easy since the dress wasn't long and it was made out of a light cotton. I waved down at Sonic with a grin as I sat on a branch, he laughed then in an instant he was sitting next to me.

"Nice view!" He said as we looked above everyone and everything, I sighed.

"Yeah, it is." I said then leaned towards a branch and lightly pulled one close to smell the flower when Sonic tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back to see a flower in his hand, with a smirk he lightly tucked it underneath my hair ribbon.

"Thanks!" I said looking at him with a smile, he chuckled then leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and as we got closer to kiss, Amy called for lunch. I smiled mischievously at him then climbed down, I looked around to see Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream already sitting down. One person was missing.

"Where's Justin?" I asked looking around Amy looked at me in shock.

"I sent him back to you after I gave him a cookie. I thought he was with you." She said standing up as blood rushed to my head.

"He never came over to us. Justin! Justin!" I said then called for him as I scanned the area. Soon everyone put down lunch and started to look for the two year old.

"Justin! Justin!" Everyone's voices echoing in the clearing, instantly my older sibling instincts kicked in. What if he's hurt? What if…what if he fell in the lake? As the thought crossed my mind I began to panic, then I heard a soft giggle. My head jerked ahead of me when I saw a brown mess of hair in the bulrushes next to the lake. I sighed in relief as my hand rested near my heart

"I found him!" I called out then hurried over towards him, then my eyes saw a something silver behind a tree close to the lake.

"No." I gasped out as I realized who and what it was.

"NO! Sonic!" I cried out then ran towards my innocent unsuspecting little brother, Nazo instantly was behind Justin about to grab hold of him when a blue blur smashed into him.

"You just won't give us a break will ya!" Sonic growled as I cut through muddy cattails and other lake plants toward Justin.

"I will have that boy!" Nazo snarled then crashed into Sonic sending then both into the lake.

"No!" I cried out seeing them crash into the water, he can't swim! Was all I could think of at the moment. I was only a few feet away from Justin when a figure stepped out of the lake, Nazo. I snatched Justin up and ran to the cover of the trees, when I felt something hit me on the back sending me sprawling forward. I flipped over cradling a wailing Justin close to me as Nazo walked toward me.

"Give him to me!" He growled as I crawled backwards away from him

"Never!" I cried out defiantly then a red blur smashed into him, I got back to my feet as Knuckles stood in front of me fists held up.

"Go Gabriela! We'll distract him, while you and Justin escape." He growled then ran forward swinging his fist forward landing a punch to the jaw. With out even hesitating I ran back towards Amy when I remembered something. Sonic. He was still in the lake! I ran to the water's edge when I saw Knuckles get slammed to the ground, a flash of light and Nazo was standing behind me. I took a step back, my foot entering the cool water.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as I took another step back both feet entering the water, I had no where to run. Shadow was standing off to the side looking at the ground eyes closed. Wasn't he going to help me? For a split second I thought he had sided with Nazo when I looked down to see the blue/green water change to a bright gold. Gasping I turned around to see the water rippling then a bright figure floating above the water. I felt like crying in relief when I saw Super Sonic in the air, then looking back I saw why Shadow wasn't helping. He was changing as well and then a moment later he too changed into Super Shadow.

"Leave her alone!" Sonic shouted then flew at Nazo as they crashed through the trees, Shadow was instantly after them. I quickly stepped away from the lake and looked towards Amy, Cream and Tails. I was about to say something when I heard a deep wicked laughter, I looked up to see red cackling through the sky. Then I felt my blood run cold, a red figure was hovering in the sky. Perfect Nazo.

"You and Justin need to get away from here, Gabby. Go into the city, he won't think you'd go over there." Tails said as I quickly nodded then glanced over to Knuckles.

"We'll take care of him, go! The fate of the world depends on you and Justin. Hurry!" Amy said giving a light shove towards the opposite side of where the fight was. I nodded then quickly ran out of the once peaceful clearing and towards my house. I felt like I was running for hours till I finally reached home, thankfully no one was home. I threw open the garage and jumped into my car and rushed to buckle Justin in. It was so hard to drive every time I saw something red or a glint in the light I would look back. I just hoped that the others would be okay. As I glanced back one last time I saw three figures coming towards me, Nazo the closest near me. A yellow blur shoved the Nazo to the side blocking him away from me, I quickly slammed on the gas. I could hear the boom and crashing of the fight behind me, soon enough we were in the city. I can lose Nazo in the mob of people, I hope…

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the nice commments on the last paragraph in the chapter before!:) So I've decided there's just two more chapters left till the story ends so you have this chapter and the next to post the picture then it'll be over. Also Lazulithecat, for some reason it says that your story doesn't exist when I click on it? Weird..Anyway can Super Sonic and Shadow defeat Nazo? Will Gabriela escape with Justin? Find out in the next chapter! And so the battle begins... ~God Bless!~**


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriela's Pov

"Come on! Come on!" I pleaded as the traffic slowed, groaning I started to unbuckle my seat belt. I was in the center of the city, it was rush hour and traffic had now came to a dead standstill. I reached back then yelped as a loud boom echoed over us, I shivered then started to unbuckle Justin. His eyes were red from crying so much, I lifted him up into my arms

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. Every things going to be fine. Shh. I love you. Shhh." I kept saying as I got out of the car and looked up to the sky to see the battle. Two yellow blurs crashed into a red blue, I grimaced then hurried into the mob of people all the while keeping an eye on the battle. Then I gasped as both yellow blurs crashing into nearby building, I ran towards one of them fighting the crowd as people ran away from the collapsing building. Thankfully I didn't have to enter the falling building, Sonic was standing on the sidewalk and was about to go back to fighting when I called out to him

"Sonic! Wait!" I said as I ran to him, he looked back at me then I could see his breath becoming ragged. Not a good sign.

"Gabriela. Are you okay?" He said his hand resting on my shoulder, I nodded then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. His emerald eyes were grave as he placed the pure clear crystal in my hands, Justin instantly reached for it but I shoved it in a pocket in the dress then looked back up to Sonic.

"Please be…please come back…" I said as I felt tears start to blur my vision, suddenly his arms wrapped around me. Then I heard chilling laughter.

" Did you honestly believe you'd escape in a city? What a stupid mistake." Nazo chuckled from behind us, I tightened my hold on Justin as we looked at the red hedgehog.

" And another mistake thinking that you can honestly defeat me in your super form. Perhaps in your dark form you might even be a challenge." He cackled stepping forward as Sonic pushed me behind him.

"I'm never going back to that!" Sonic growled as Nazo continued to get closer then he smirked.

"The only reason why you don't want to use the power is because you enjoy it." Sonic was tense, I began to worry. Sonic made to remark to counter Nazo's

"You see, Gabriela. Your hero isn't so pure after all, he enjoyed the power and the strength that the dark gave him. Isn't that true, blue hedgehog?" Nazo said continuing till he was only five feet away from us.

"That's not…that's not true!" I said with one hand griped tightly around Justin while the other rested on Sonic's shoulder.

"It is. I'm sorry. But I know its wrong and I know not to fall to them. I will never use them again. I swear it!" Sonic said softly then his voice rose dynamically. Nazo's eyes narrowed then he closed his eyes with a smirk.

"Either way…I will have that child." His eyes flashed open. Sonic tackled Nazo shouting for me to hide and run, and I listened. Behind me I could hear loud crashing and banging, I looked forward trying to ignore the sound of the fight. Trying to ignore the urge to run back and stay with Sonic, fighting the impulse to burst into tears. Suddenly there was a wave of heat, I stopped shielding Justin from the heat as I glanced back to see a huge crater in the street with Sonic in the center. Looking around for somewhere to hide I saw the old abandoned city hall, it looked like a huge cathedral. There was a huge flash of light, with out even looking back I knew it was Nazo. I shoved the double doors open and ran towards the stairs. I had a deja'vu feeling then I remembered how everything had gotten started, how I had first met Sonic and Shadow…_I nearly screamed when I heard a loud crash, I continued running until I realized where I was running , I was running to the roof. I was about to turn back when I realized Shadow was about to catch up to me, I just hurried up the stairs. I threw open the hatch to the roof, My hair whipped my face as I climbed up. I spread my arms out to balance myself, I nearly when flying forward when Shadow crashed through the roof bits of roofing flying. He turned to me red eyes menacing, my heart was pounding. _The difference was that Shadow wouldn't have killed me, and for Nazo he already had my death in his mind. I yelped as I heard the double doors fly off the hinges, heart pounding I stopped and pressed myself against the wall listening for sound.

"Come out Gabriela!" He shouted/snarled I couldn't help the whimper that escaped then I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I can hear you! It's futile to run, I will find you." He laughed as his footsteps came closer to the stair well, I took off as a red ball of energy crashed into the stairs I was standing on. Continuing I ran till I reached the highest part of the building, the roof. Thankfully it had a flat landing , I groaned knowing I was trapped just like two years back. I blinked a few times then pushed my hair behind my ear as the wind kept whipping it back and forth. Justin started to cry again, I shifted his position as I tried to think

"Okay, think. You can either kill your self and jump-" I said to myself trying to find an exit when I felt my blood run cold.

"Or you could give up and hand over the child." I whirled around to see Perfect Nazo standing behind us, I bit back a gasp for breath as he walked towards us. Then I looked in his eyes, and then I knew he would kill everyone and everything. All I could see in his eyes was lust…a lust for power and destruction. I backed up till I was against a statue next to the edge of the roof, Justin continued to wail as Perfect Nazo's smirk grew larger.

"You don't have to die." I looked up at him in confusion

"What?" I said hoarsely as he smirked at me, then one step he was only a foot away from me.

" You don't have to die. I could let you live. I've been considering a…a pet so to say. You're fair enough, you've got…" He trailed off his hand lightly touching my cheek, I could feel my entire body trembling

"…you've got spirit. Something not very many people have. Normally I would detest this in a person, but you… It's alluring. It would be interesting to have someone like you around." He finished and for a split second I considered it. I mean everyone would, if you're offered to live or die, you'd pick live right? But it was a fleeting thought and was interrupted by Justin.

"**MY ABBY! Weave Abby lone**!" Justin shouted thrusting his arms forward to push him away from us. I didn't expect Justin to do anything at all to him, so when Nazo flew backwards and crashed into a statue on the other side of the roof I was in shock. I lightly kissed the top of Justin's head and held him close as Nazo came forward towards us.

"You had your chance, now you will die!" He snarled as he raised his hand and began to glow a light purple. I turned away from him and clutched Justin close to me hoping that I'd be able to somehow protect him. I could feel the electricity in the atmosphere and the release when he launched the attack. Then suddenly I felt the roof disappear from beneath us, I opened my eyes slowly to see us above the city? Suddenly I realized someone's arms wrapped around us, then I knew what happened as I looked into emerald eyes.

"Sonic." I breathed as I recognized him and rested my head against him, in complete relief.

"That was too close." He said then landed. We were back in the forest near my house, as he set us down I placed Justin on the ground then threw my arms around him.

"I was so scared. I'm so happy to see you." I cried as I felt tears begin to slip down my face. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hand brushing through my hair.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything going to be okay. We're going to defeat him." He said softly comforting me, I sighed holding on to him. When I heard a cry I turned around to see Justin sitting on the ground holding out his hands and standing above him was Nazo. But the weird thing is that Nazo kept snarling and reaching for Justin but his hand kept colliding with a barrier, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. So Justin could protect himself with a barrier, Nazo snarled as Shadow crashed into him sending them into the trees. A split second later Shadow was next to Sonic both of them were looking at each other.

"I believe it's time." Shadow said then glanced back to where he had thrown Nazo, Sonic nodded.

"You're right. It's time." He agreed then looked at me as I went to pick up Justin. This time he dropped the barrier and let me hold him as he cried into my shoulder.

"Get as far as you can Gabriela. We have to do this." Sonic said as he lightly gave me a push in the back

"You have to do what?" I asked afraid that they were risking their lives more than they already were.

"You'll see. Just hurry!" Sonic said as I began to run away from them, after about five minutes of running I heard it. I gasped as I looked back to see a huge dome of light then I knew what they were doing. Hyper. I ran back to get a glimpse of them, but Sonic and Shadow had already morphed into Shadic. Nazo stood near the crater they had made from the transformation and smirked the flew up to fight Shadic. I closed my eyes unable to watch them get hurt and also because they were moving so fast that I couldn't keep up. All I could see was a white and a red blur crashing into each other. Then finally I saw then red blur crash into the ground, I ran forward to see Nazo back in his regular form unconscious. Shadic stood at the edge of the crater looking at the fallen Nazo, I threw my one free arm around him and kissed the hero. He smirked then pulled me off of them, they closed their eyes then with a small flash of light two hedgehogs stood in front of me. I instantly set Justin down and hugged Sonic feeling and overwhelming sense of peace. They had done it. They finally defeated Nazo.

"I'm so glad to see you." Sonic said as he held me inhis arms, I murmered the same then we pulled apart.

"Lets head back to the blue typhoon. I'm starved!" He laughed casuing me to smile as well, but something felt off. It wasn't Sonic or Shadow, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Sure! Maybe Amy can make some cake." I said haplessly then turned to get Justin as Sonic and Shadow started to walk ahead, Justin stood a few feet away from us as he bent down to pick a wildflower. I stopped and turned to the side, then I saw the silver hedgehog standing a few feet away from me. I could see it was already too late, his hand had the same purple aura as before. I knew I couldn't out run it, so I closed my eye hoping that it wouldn't be too painful. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and standing above me was Sonic.

**"No!" **I screamed as he took the blow defending me, then everything seemed to slow down. Shadow instantly shouted 'Chaos Spear' and hit Nazo square on the chest knocking him to the ground a moment later he dissolved into nothing. Sonic was on the ground a few feet away from me, I jumped to my feet running full speed to him. I couldn't remember falling to my knees but I could remember placing his head on my lap as the tears slipped down my face.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic wake up! Sonic!" I cried shaking him but he made no movement. My chest and heart burned at the truth as I sobbed even harder.

**"NO! You can't leave me! Sonic! No! Sonic!" **I cried knowing that Sonic the hedgehog was _**gone**_.

* * *

**We authors can be so cruel. So if you had a picture this is the last time you'll be able to post it. So far there is only two entries, thank you very much! So at the end of the day I will decide! Expect the next and last chapter tommorow...I think. Anyway,I just wanted to say...I love writing cliffhangers! Muahahah! Thanks for the reivews! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Lazulithecat, I was able to finally read the story and...I love it! Can't wait to see the next chapter! And thanks Kaelynthehedgehog for posting the picture!**


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriela's Pov

Everything was a blur. It seemed like everything faded away and had become background noise, all I could see was death and all I could feel is sorrow. I was aware and I wasn't. I could hear Shadow contacting Tails and telling them to come quickly, but nothing else. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't say he was gone. I was still sobbing when Tails and the others arrived, but I didn't even look at them. I could hear a pained cry from Amy, I knew she was in Shadow's arms as she cried over her former love. I felt so empty, so alone. I had never felt this way since I first met Sonic, now he's gone and the old forgotten feelings have returned.

____

"_I can take the backpack now." I said as I reached for it, Sonic smirked then moved to the side._

_"Sure if you can catch me!" He laughed then zipped to the other side, I ran towards him and at the last second he disappeared. I looked back to see him tapping his foot as he held out the bag, I smirked running then quickly moved to the left when I saw him start to move. We both laughed when we crashed into each other, we sat up. I quickly snatched the backpack before he could grab it, then I laughed again._

_"So I'm the only one who's been able to catch the fastest person in the world!" I said with a grin on my face, he turned to me just smiling that brilliant smile.~_

_~The past two months all he talked about was how long till he could come back here or wondering what you were doing. Frankly, I getting close to pushing him off a cliff or some sort." He said with a light chuckle.~_

_~" Go. I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt!" He said gripping me by my shoulders, I bit my lower lip then shook my head._

_"I'm not leaving without you!" I said firmly, he sighed then I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen in my life. Without hesitation he pulled me forward pressing his mouth against mine, instinctively my arms around his neck.~_

_~"Yeah, it is." I said then leaned towards a branch and lightly pulled one close to smell the flower when Sonic tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back to see a flower in his hand, with a smirk he lightly tucked it underneath my hair ribbon._

_"Thanks!" I said looking at him with a smile, he chuckled then leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and as we got closer to kiss.~_

Memories. Fun loving memories. That's all I have to hang on to. I felt horrid. I knew inside that I loved him, but I never said it out loud. I never said the words to him, I never looked in his deep emerald eyes and told him how he meant the world to me…that he was my world. Sometimes word that are unspoken hurt more than words said. I leaned my head against his chest and cried wanting to die along with him, part of me still expected to hear the soft thud of his heart. I knew it wasn't possible.

"Please don't leave me. I-I need you. I-I …I-I love you." I sobbed knowing that everything was lost, I would never see his cocky smile, I would never see his glittering smile smiling at me. That I'd never feel his arms wrapped lovingly around me. I felt so lost in a world of sorrow and pain, then I felt something poke me. I ignored it thinking it was a twig or something when it prodded me. This time I sat up and saw Justin standing behind me with the wildflower in his hand. His jade eyes looked up at me curiously and although he didn't understand what was happening it seemed like he did.

"Abby?" He said as he came closer to me, I stared at my little brother.

"Abby wub me?" He asked his hand resting on my arm, I took a breath and tried to regain what little composure I had.

"Yes, Justin I do love you." I said my voice breaking then Justin came and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Me wub Abby." He said hugging me, I lightly touched his back wondering why he was asking me this. Then he looked towards Sonic then back at me.

"Abby wub Onic?" He asked lightly pulling away from me, I nodded. He got up and walked over to Sonic pursing his lower lip.

"Onic sleepy? Onic wakie up?" He said as he reached down to touch him, instantly I reached over and grabbed Justin sitting him on my lap.

"No. He's not going to wake up." I said as another flood of tears slipped down my face, Justin stared at Sonci then back to me.

"Abby no crwy." He said then started over to Sonic again, then everything started to fade to white till I was surrounded by nothing but white. Justin stood in front of me, while I got up and looked around.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked looking around but when I looked back to where Justin was standing was now replaced with a sixteen year old boy.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a step back, the boy smiled then held out his hand.

"You don't recognize me…Abby?" He said then I gasped. The boy looked like an older version of Justin, same curly hair and big emerald eyes.

"Justin?" I said completely confused, how did this happen? What did happen? I wondered as the older Justin walked towards me with a smile.

"Yes and no. I am your brother, but I'm not. You see I'm his pure of heart soul." He said taking my hands in his and smiled at me lovingly.

"But I've decided to give up being the pure of heart, to give up the power." He said as I stared at him still in confusion.

"Why? I don't understand." I said wanting answers, he smiled and answered.

"I'm going to bring Sonic back. That'll drain all of my powers, and I'll no longer be the pure of heart." He said then lightly blew air on my face causing me to close my eyes.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself, Gabby. So now you'll be able to see a pure of heart or some with a corrupt dark heart. Because there is someone with that dark power, I want you to be safe. I love you." His voice fading as everything else faded back to the forest. I looked around to see Justin kneeling next to Sonic, his hand on Sonic's shoulder. There was a white glow around Justin and began to fade from him and appear on Sonic. I watched in amazement as the glow changed from white to different colors but kept coming back to blue. Justin moved away his hand and closed his eyes, Shadow was next to Justin in a second picking him up in his arms.

"Is he-" I began to ask when Shadow cut me off.

"Yes. Just sleeping." He said as Justin slept on his shoulder, I looked at my sleeping brother when I felt something brush against my hand. I burst into tears as I saw emerald eyes looking back at me, then he said four simple wonderful words.

___"__I love you, too."_

* * *

**Did you honestly think I'd kill off Sonic? Ha! Okay we have two entries,to chose from which both are awesome pics its hard to decide. I was planning on making this the final chapter and write more, but I don't have time so it'll be Monday , maybe sooner if I have time during the weekend...I don't know. But the winner will be revealed on the last chapter and the character will be used in the sequal. Also the part with the older Justin that will come in handy in the next story, especially the dark heart.. Anyway thanks for the reivews and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I also made a playlist of songs for stories on my profile please check it out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriela's Pov

I burst into another round of sobs as I looked into his jade eyes in amazement and joy. I threw my arms around him and just sobbed, he was back. He was alive and most importantly he was with me.

"Don't you ever to do that to me! Do you hear me, Sonic the hedgehog? Never again! I though I'd never…I thought you…I-I thought I lost you." I yelled at him as tears slipped down my face, Sonic just smiled at me then wiped the tears away.

"I'm never leaving you, Gabriela. I promise. You'll never be alone." He said then pulled me close to him, so close that I could hear his hear beat. It was the most wonderful, most comforting sound in the world. I closed my eyes just enjoying the warmth and knowing that he was back…and he was with me.

"Could you two stop the hugfest and get up already!" Knuckles growled at us we laughed, typical knuckles. Sonic was up in an instant and helping me to my feet, Amy let go of Shadow and ran over to Sonic giving him a hug

"I'm so glad you're alive! I wouldn't want my best friend to die and not see my wedding!" She said happily then pulled away from him as Shadow just stared at Amy in shock, Sonic smirked and winked at him

"She's all yours!" Sonic whispered then laughed at the sight of Shadow's face, I couldn't help but laugh along with him and soon enough everyone was laughing. Then Sonic made a face then smirked.

"Lets go. I'm so hungry!" He said taking my hand dragging me towards the Blue Typhoon, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Even after a near death experience you're still hungry?" I laughed as he just smiled at me.

"Especially after a near death experience! It drains ya!" He laughed as I frowned then pulled away from him and walked over to Shadow holding out my arms. He shifted Justin over to me, even though he was asleep it was like he knew when he was in his sisters arms. His face was pressed against my neck in an instant and continued to snore on. Sonic walked over to me and knew something was up.

"What happened? I mean what happened to Justin? And how am I even alive?" He said as he looked at the sleeping form, a small smile crossed my face as I remembered the older version of Justin.

"Justin used his powers to bring you back…But now he'll never have them back. He'll never be the pure of heart again." I said as I lightly kissed the top of my little brothers head, he was so…so strong I guess would be the word and especially loving. I adored that little boy. Sonic lightly smiled then touched his hand and looked over to me

"Well it looks like I owe him big time. My life…So Amy how long will it take you to bake a cake?" He said his eyes softening then bright an energetic the next as he turned to Amy. Everyone groaned at the question then burst into laughter again. Sonic and I smiled at each other then started towards the Blue Typhoon before Sonic could die of hunger.

"**GABRIELA! GABRELA ASTOR! WHERE ARE YOU!" **I heard my dad shouting, cringing I wondered what had happened. He never used my full name unless I was in trouble and by the sound of it…I was in deep trouble. Soon enough my mom and dad came running into the clearing, then I knew I was dead! I had never seen my parents so angry, I began to worry. What did I do? Then I heard Sonic groan as he covered his eyes then smiled grimly at me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Astor its not Gabby's fault. It's mine, I'm honestly so sorry. My friends and I will rebuild it for you, if you'd like." Sonic said trying to appease my parents while I was left in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked as my dad still looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"Well you see. Hehe. Shadow and I-" Sonic began to explain when Shadow snarled at Sonic.

"I told you she'd be fine, but you had to go gallivanting after her! So don't you dare include me in your mess!" He growled while I began to get frustrated.

"What did you do?" I asked ready to scream in frustration, hehe, that was one trait I had gotten from my dad, his temper.

"They destroyed our house!" My dad shouted as the volcano finally erupted. I groaned shaking my head.

"I'm extremely sorry Mr. Astor-" Sonic said when dad started to go off the handle.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't fix our house! We have no where to live and I lost my job to top it off! How are we going to pay for a room to rent or the materials to rebuild the house?" He yelled when my mom finally began to try to calm him down, I felt soo embarrassed. I mean wouldn't you if you're parents were yelling at your best friend/boyfriend and especially if he's Sonic the hedgehog! Sonic looked at the ground ashamed, he closed his eyes sighing then he opened his eyes and this time they were filled with nothing but mischief.

"Wait a minute. Your house is destroyed, and you lost your job, right?" Sonic asked taking a step towards them, I grabbed his arm.

"Sonic! I don't think telling them that will help!" I hissed he just smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen then waved me off.

"Is that true?" He asked my parents again as my mom nodded, he smiled even brighter.

"And Gabby had told me that both of you were only the only children to your parents and that both of your parents have passed away already, right?" He asked as I got even more confused than before. What was he trying to say?

"Yes that's right. We have no other family. Its just us." My mom said as the red in my dad's face began to fade. Sonic let out a whoop and scooped me up spinning me around.

"What's gotten into you?" I laughed at him as he just smirked at me.

"I've got an idea! And I know you'll love it!" He said as I looked into the gorgeous emerald eyes of his wondering what he had up his gloves….

Two months later

I straightened out my clothes in the closet humming to myself, I turned around to my room. Almost everything was in place, I went and collapsed on my bed yawning a little.

"Abby! Abby! No sleepy! No sleepy!" Justin shouted as he ran into the room and jumped on my bed, I laughed and scooped him up and walked over to my window. Green grassy hills, swaying trees and the bluest skies I had ever seen. Let me tell you I wasn't in Kansas! Then I saw a blue blur streak across the hillside and come running towards my house. I smiled then put Justin down as I started towards the stair when I doubled back to take a look at myself. I looked into the mirror to see a yellow hedgehog with brown hair instead of quills. I tried to brush down two stubborn quills that kept sticking up, but they never did stay down. As you may have guessed it, we were in Mobius. Since we had no where to go and Sonic suggested that we go to Mobius my parents finally agreed. Tails suggested that we become Mobians since there wasn't very many human, wanting to fit in we agreed. Tails was able to make a devise and soon enough we were normal Mobians. I sighed then ran down stairs as I passed by brown moving boxes littering the stairs and the hallways.

"Did you finish unpacking your room, Gabriela?" Asked a yellow hedgehog asked as she held another box in her arms, I sighed.

"Yes, mom! I did! Can I please go now?" I begged as my mom just smiled at me.

"Okay, okay. Go and have fun, but remember to be back before dark!" She said as I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug,

"Thanks mom, see ya!" I said turning around to crash into a deep brown hedgehog. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Mind your mother, Gabriela." He said as I gave him a quick hug too.

"Yes, daddy I always do! Now I gotta go!" I said as tried to wiggle away from them and run outside into the cool crisp air when another voice stopped me.

"No weave Abby!" I sighed and turned back around to see a light brown hedgehog with a bright yellow ruff of hair on his head.

"Justin! I'll be right back! I love you!" I said as I ran to the door before anyone else could stop me, I slammed the door closed panting. I heard a light chuckle as I opened my eyes to jade ones.

"Hard time getting away?" Sonic laughed as he took my hand as we began to walk down the hill our house rested on.

"Yeah! Unpacking is so boring, well not entirely. But I'd rather be out here with you, so where we heading first?" I asked as he started to run dragging me behind him. I realized that it was a dumb question. I didn't care where I went, the only thing that mattered to me was that I was with Sonic and this time we wouldn't be worlds apart. Maybe this time we won't get into any life threatening situations….like that will ever happen!

* * *

**Yays! Congrats ****LazulitheCat****! You have won the contest! Thank you every one who entered! I loved them all and it was so hard to chose that I had to have my mom's opinion and we both agreed that LazulitheCat's picture was the most well drawn (and hand drawn)and she added Sonic and it was especially creative. So thank you all for entering! I'm so happy that this story also got over One-Hundred reviews! Yays! So I will do a sequel! But I'm not sure if it will be any time soon, hehe. I'll start working on it, but it could take a few days, but in the meantime I will be working on my other stories and I have an idea for a new one. And this time its about me, Alexia, and my younger brother and how we travel to the Sonic World. You see since I dedicated the character Justin to my littlest brother Justin, so someone got jealous and now here's a story dedicated to him and me ( of course!), So here's a sneak peek…**

"_It's your turn!"_

"_No, its not!_

"_Yes, it is!"_

"_No, its not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!" I glared at Thomas as he started to run over to my mom, running after him we both started to argue again to my moms dissapointment_

"_Mom! Mom tell Alexia its her turn to clean the kitty litter!"_

"_No, its not! It's his turn! I cleaned it yesterday!" I said shoving him away as he pushed me back_

"_No way! I did yesterday! Remember! I was wearing my Sonic T-shirt!" He shouted as I rolled my eyes at him._

"_You wore that the day before! Quit being so lazy!" I snapped back as he clenched his teeth._

"_I'm not lazy! Mom!" Thomas complained as my mom looked like she was about to start yelling for us to stop argueing._

"_Thomas! Okay! Stop! I'll do it!" I said giving in not wanting mom to get another head ache, Thomas smirked at me then walked back to his room. I always had to give in to him! Just so that mom wouldn't get upset, I mumbled to myself as I went to get a grocery bag and the scoop to clean the poop. _

"_Its not fair. Why do I have to get stuck with the most annoying brother in the world? I wish I could go to Mobius, at least I could have a few adventures, maybe…" I said trailing off._

**Well what do you think? Thanks everyone who reviewed and keep an eye out for updates! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Go to my profile to go to the link to see the awesome picture! Thanks!**


End file.
